HP7 ?
by L'archiviste
Summary: Cette fic est momentanément ou pas arrêtée pour cause de nulissisme totale...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Quoi de mieux pour résumer les événements que la correspondance entre Ron et Hermione ?

_

* * *

Ron, _

_Tu m'as dit que Harry était chez toi, comment il va ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, j'espère que la mort de Dumbledore ne l'a pas trop démoralisé… J'espère bien sûr que toi aussi tu vas bien._

_J'ai bien reçu l'invitation pour le mariage de Bill et Fleurk… je veux dire Fleur. Je serais donc là dans deux jours, j'attends ça avec impatience._

_Bisous à ta famille et à Harry, à dans deux jours._

_Hermione._

_

* * *

Hermione, _

_Je te rassure, Harry va bien, il est un peu tendu, mais je crois que ça lui passera… C'est bizarre, mais on dirait qu'il n'est plus avec Ginny, ils se comportent comme si rien ne s'était passé… Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser… Ha, j'oubliais, tu m'as posé une dernière question ! Je vais bien et j'espère que toi aussi…_

_A demain !_

_Bisous à Pattenrond_

_Ron._

_P.S. : Il faudra que je te présente ma petite copine._

_

* * *

Ron, _

_Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer, si je t'ai demandé en dernier si tu allais bien, c'était juste que j'avais la tête ailleurs et que ça me semblait évident. Oui, je vais bien._

_A demain._

_Hermione._

_P.S. : Je suis contente pour toi ! Et depuis quand tu embrasses Pattenrond ?_

* * *

-Hermione ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! hurla Mme Weasley en voyant Hermione transplaner dans le jardin du Terrier. Viens, rentre. Nous sommes en pleine préparation… GINNY ! 

-Oui, maman ?

-Amène Hermione dans ta chambre et reviens vite, il faut que tu m'aides à finir le repas…

-Oui maman.

Ginny prit la valise des mains d'Hermione et la conduisit dans sa chambre.

-C'est dur les préparations ?

-Ho oui ! J'en peux plus, Ginny par-ci, Ginny par-là… C'est saoulant à force. Enfin…

-Où sont Harry et Ron ?

-Euh… Hermione, il faut que tu saches…

-Oui ?

-Ron a une petite amie…

-Oui, je sais.

-Bon, ben, il est avec elle et Harry…euh… je crois qu'il est parti sur le chemin de Traverse… je sais pas pourquoi…

-Ok, merci… Si je peux t'aider…

-Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, ma mère va vite te trouver une occupation.

Ginny ressortit de la chambre et laissa Hermione seule. Elle posa la valise sur son lit et commença à la vider. Elle avait amené plus que nécessaire, mais elle s'était dit qu'ils partiraient sans doute de suite après le mariage. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt à Ron, mais il aurait pût le faire lui aussi.

-HERMIONE ?

Hermione passa la tête par la porte.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux venir me donner un petit coup de main ?

-Euh… oui-oui, tout de suite.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit vers la cuisine où Mme Weasley l'attendait les mains pleines d'une espèce de mélasse verte.

-Tu peux m'aider à faire la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? Juste quelques minutes ?

-Oui, sans problèmes, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon…

-Il faut surveiller la cuisson des gâteaux et touiller le saladier…

Hermione prit une cuillère et commença un fastidieux travaille.

* * *

-Ronald… 

-Hum ?

-On devrait peut-être rentrer pour aider ta mère et ta sœur. Et puis tu m'as promis de me présenter ta meilleure amie…

-Ha oui, c'est vrai… _elle_ doit être là maintenant !

Ron se releva de l'herbe où il était allongé depuis presque une heure et aida sa nouvelle petite amie à se relever. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le Terrier et n'arrivèrent qu'au bout d'une demi-heure.

-Maman ?

-Ronny ? Tu es enfin là ? Il faut que tu dégnomes le jardin.

-Oui maman…

-Ron ?

Hermione passa la tête hors d'une petite porte en contre-bas qui menait à une petite pièce servant de réserve à la famille Weasley. Elle avait les cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'habituellement et était couverte de diverses substances, comme de la farine, du sirop de fraise, de la mélasse, quelques herbes méconnaissables…

-Hermione ?

-Oui.

Ron se retint d'éclater de rire, par contre sa petite amie ne se priva pas. Elle rit tellement qu'elle en pleura, si bien qu'Hermione rouge de honte replongea dans la pièce sombre à l'abris des regards.

-Ron ! Dépêche-toi d'aller dégnomer le jardin !

-Oui maman.

-Ho ! Claire tu es là ? Ça te dirait de m'aider ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Tiens, il faut décorer le jardin dès que Ron l'aura dégnomé.

Hermione qui avait presque sauté de joie en entendant Mme Weasley demander à la petite copine de Ron de l'aider se ravisa en réalisant que les tâches qu'elle lui avait confiées étaient beaucoup moins avilissantes que celles qui incombaient à Hermione. Hermione se remit au tri des bouteilles, du vin, du champagne envoyé par la famille Delacour, des potions diverses, des jus de citrouilles, et une quantité impressionnante de bouteilles vides et replies de contenus peu ragoûtants.

Pendant ce temps, Ron finit de dégnomer le jardin et lui et Claire commencèrent à installer des tables, des tentes et un lot d'objets de décoration.

-Ho, mais c'est pas mal… ça vous direz un morceau de gâteau ? C'est Hermione qui l'a fait pour le goûter. Mais au fait, où elle est passé ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était dans la réserve…

-Mince, j'ai oublié de l'arrêter…

Mme Weasley couru jusqu'à la réserve, Hermione était assise sur une cagette retournée et tout le sous-sol était parfaitement rangé.

-Wouha… Hermione, ce n'était pas la peine de _tout_ ranger…

-Ho ! Ce n'est rien, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire…

-Aller, viens manger, le gâteau que tu as fait est cuit.

-Merci.

Hermione remonta et vit Ron et Claire la bouche collée, elle retint ses larmes et Mme Weasley toussota pour les prévenir de leurs présences. Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny.

-Hermione, où tu vas ?

-Euh… Je n'ai pas très faim en fait, je vais… euh… me laver, répondit-elle en essayant de na pas faire transparaître le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Oui, ça ne sera pas superflu, rajouta Claire.

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et monta le plus dignement possible les quelques marches d'escaliers qui la mettraient hors de vu des personnes présentes au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Harry sortit du magasin de Quidditch, il n'avait rien acheté, mais il avait failli prendre un balai neuf puis en se rappelant que c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert son éclair de feu, il s'était ravisé. Il se dirigea lentement vers la boutique des jumeaux, il n'y était pas encore passé mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait envie. Il poussa la porte, malgré le fait que le chemin de Traverse était vide, un monde impressionnant s'accumulait dans la boutique. Il se glissa discrètement au milieu de la foule et commença à regarder les rayons, les jumeaux était toujours aussi inventifs, les nouveaux gadgets étaient tous sur les rayons et Harry parvint à en compter une cinquantaine. 

-Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit un des jumeaux s'approcher de lui. Il portait un badge où Harry put lire « Fred Weasley ».

-Fred…

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?

-Euh… non, il y a plain de trucs bien mais…

-Bon, de toute façon, tu te sers et surtout tu ne payes pas… Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Euh…

-FRED, on a besoin de toi…

Fred fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de disparaître derrière une femme assez corpulente. Harry fit le tour de la boutique et prit des oreilles à rallonges et des fusées magiques, il se dirigea vers la caisse et commença à faire la queue, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds tenait la caisse.

-Bonjours.

-Bonjours, vous êtes monsieur Potter ?

-Euh… oui…

-Enchanté, je suis Emilie, la petite amie de George.

Elle rangea les deux parquets de Harry dans un grand sac et lui tendit.

-Combien je vous dois ?

-Rien, j'ai reçu la consigne de ne pas vous faire payer.

Harry fit la moue mais se résigna et sortit de chez les jumeaux. Il devait être au alentour de cinq heures de l'après-midi et Harry sortit du chemin de Traverse, traversa le Chaudron Baveur et se retrouva dans les rue de Londres. Il appela le magicobus.

-Bienvenue dans le magicobus, où voulez-vous aller ?

-Au ministère de la magie…

Harry s'assit sur une banquette libre et le bus repartit en trombes. Après quelques arrêts, il se retrouva devant le ministère de la magie, il entra dans la cabine téléphonique et après avoir composé le numéro, il entendit une voix familière.

-Qui êtes vous et que venez-vous faire ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, je viens passer mon permis de transplaner.

A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il entendit Ron l'appeler.

-HARRY… Qu'est-ce tu faisais, tu as faillit être en retard… On avait dit à cinq heures quinze ce matin !

-Il est cinq heures quinze…

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'attends…

Harry fit la queue avec Ron, ils passèrent dans deux pièces séparées et Ron ne ressortirent qu'au bout d'une heure, quant à Harry, cela lui prit une heure trente avant de sortir.

-T'as été bien longtemps… Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

-Ben… On a un peu discuté au début et encore un peu à la fin…

-Ha… Bon, on rentre au Terrier, en transplanant ?

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite…

-Hum ?

-Ron, répond-moi franchement…

-Oui ?

-Tu aimes Claire ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Répond, s'il te plaît…

-Ben, ouais un peu… enfin, je veux dire… oui mais… enfin voilà quoi…

-Hum… Et Hermione ?

-Hermione ? Tu parles de notre Hermione ?

-Ron !

-Enfin Harry, comment veux-tu que… enfin, bon… On rentre maintenant.

-Ouais.

Ils transplanèrent et Harry arriva directement dans la chambre de Ron. Ron par contre atterri dans le champ d'accoté.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je sais pas encore si je continus ou non, ça fait pas mal de travail de faire un fic et contrairement à l'autre, j'avais envi de faire des chapitres plus long... mais je sais pas si j'ai bien écris... perso je trouve pas trop mais bon... Aller A+**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

-Ron ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui, si tu veux, entre Hermione.

-Y a Harry dans la chambre ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Viens…

-Où tu vas ?

Hermione descendit les escaliers et Ron la suivit, elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu as repensé au voyage que veux faire Harry ?

-Oui…

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait insister pour qu'il retourne d'abord à Poudlard ?

-Euh… je sais pas… tu sais comme il est… quand il a une idée…

-J'en connais un autre…

-De qui tu parles ?

Hermione rigola aussitôt suivit de Ron.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai promis à Claire de faire les magasins avec elle…

-Ha… oui… à ce soir alors ?

-Je pense qu'on rentrera pour manger…

-Mais moi non…

-Comment ça ?

-Ben… Je… je t'expliquerai ça ce soir…

Ron la regarda suspicieusement.

-Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à bien m'expliquer… et tu me diras aussi si tu as réussit à faire changer d'avis Harry…

Ron sortit, juste avant qu'Hermione ne réalise ses dernières paroles.

-Comment ça si J'AI réussi ? Mais il ne compte pas me laisser faire ça seule quand même ?

Hermione sortit de la chambre et descendit en courant, Mme Weasley était seule dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Mme Weasley, vous n'auriez pas vu Ron par hasard ?

-Si, il vient de partir avec Claire, ils sont partit faire des courses pour le mariage, je crois que Claire est partie chercher une robe…

-Ha… Merci

-Tu devrais peut-être faire pareil… Vas-y avec Ginny, je crois qu'elle veut y aller…

-Merci Mme Weasley… mais je ne sais pas trop…

-Aller, aller, ne discute pas et va voir Ginny, tu lui diras que je l'autorise à aller au chemin de Traverse.

Hermione sortit et trouva Ginny afférée à mettre des nappes blanches sur les tables.

-Ginny.

-Ho Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ma mère t'a donné du travail ?

-Non, au contraire, elle veut que j'aille au chemin de Traverse.

Ginny se retourna et recommença à mettre les nappes.

-Et ben… amuses-toi bien…

-Elle m'a dit que tu pouvais y aller aussi.

Ginny fit volte-face.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

-Super, on va faire les courses ensembles…

-Euh… je sais pas trop… j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller…

-Comment ça ?

-Ben… en fait, je vois pourquoi… ou plutôt pour qui… je m'habillerai bien…

-Dis pas de bêtises, tu verras, il va y avoir plein de français de la famille de Fleur et des amis à elle aussi… Je suis sûre que tu en trouveras un à ton goût parmi eux…

Hermione arqua un sourcil et tenta de parler mais Ginny lui coupa la parole.

-Aller, viens, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas !

Ginny lui pris le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle poussa Hermione à l'intérieur et jeta la poudre en disant : « Chemin de Traverse ».

Hermione disparu dans une grande flamme verte et Ginny passa à son tour.

-Ginny ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que ta mère accepterait que j'invite quelqu'un de plus ?

-Oui, pourquoi elle refuserait ?

-Euh… Je sais pas…

-Aller, dis-moi, qui c'est ?

-Ben, il m'a invité à manger à midi, il est de séjour en Angleterre et…

-Il t'a invité à déjeuner ?

-Oui.

-C'est qui ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi !

-C'est Krum… et je pensais que…

-Tu veux qu'il t'accompagne au mariage ?

-Je… j'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y aller seule.

-J'en parlerai à ma mère, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'accueillir le grand Victor Krum…. Elle va en parler à tout le monde…

-Justement, j'aimerai éviter… dis-lui simplement que je serai avec quelqu'un…

-Comme tu veux… Maintenant on fait les courses !

* * *

-Ha Ginny, on vous attendait pour manger… Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non… heu… elle mange avec quelqu'un… d'ailleurs, elle aimerait qu'il vienne avec elle au mariage, et elle m'a demandé de te demander…

-Mais oui ! Il suffira de rajouter un couvert…

-Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Ron assis à table.

-Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire…

-Hum…

-Et Harry, il n'est pas là ?

-Non, il nous a dit qu'il mangera sur le chemin de Traverse, il doit faire des recherches à la bibliothèque...

Ginny s'assit et le repas commença avec Ron, Claire, Mr et Mme Weasley et bien sûr Ginny.

-Ça fait bizarre d'être si peu, vous trouvez pas ? demanda Ron.

-Moi je trouve que c'est trop calme… rajouta Mme Weasley.

-Ouais… Mais ça fait du bien, dit Ginny ce qui eut pour effet de clore la discussion.

* * *

Ça avait été un super moment de retrouvé Victor, bien sûr il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, surtout écouté mais il était très sympathique et ne critiquait jamais ce qu'elle disait.

-Victor ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour ?

-Bien sûrrr, cela est quand ?

-Dans deux jours…

-Dans deux jourrrs ? Oui, je pense que je vais pouvoirrr me libérrrer pour toi…

A ces mots, Hermione sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-Merci, Victor.

-Herrrmioneu… Tu veux que je teu rrraccompagne ?

-Non, c'est bon, je dois rejoindre Harry Potter pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, si tu veux venir ?

-Non, cela est bon, à dans deux jourrrs, pour le rrrepas du midi, cela est ça ?

-Oui, merci, Victor, tu es un ange.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et transplana devant la bibliothèque du chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Ça faisait un moment qu'il était là et Harry n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur les Horcruxes et encore moins sur la manière de les détruire. Hermione avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait pour l'aider, mais il avait espéré trouver quelque chose, même de ridicule avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-Harry, je te cherchais… Cette bibliothèque est immense, plus grande que celle de Poudlard, c'est incroyable ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non ! J'ai juste trouvé deux ou trois sorts mais à part ça, rien du tout !

-Quels sorts ?

-De la magie noire… Il y en a un qui transforme les papillons en corbeaux - je vois pas trop l'intérêt, mais bon – et il y a : « Comment créer un inferi »… ça par contre, ça peut servir…

-Hum… ouais… Bon, je vais t'aider…

Harry mit le bouquin où on parlait des inferis de côté et retourna dans les rayons avec Hermione. Elle avait déjà les bras chargeaient de livres quand Harry arriva à elle.

-Tu sais Harry, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait demander à Mc Gonagall, elle serait ravie de nous aider…

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne…

-Tu nous l'as bien dit à nous !

-Il m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance…

-Il faisait aussi confiance à Rogue !

-Hermione !

-Désolée, c'est sortit tout seul… et tu ne crois pas qu'il a laissé quelque chose pour toi à Poudlard pour que tu puisses les retrouver…

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux retourner à Poudlard ?

-Oui, bien sûr que j'ai envie… Pas toi ?

-Tu peux y aller, j'y tiens même…

-Et toi ?

-Moi non… C'est le premier endroit où je me suis sentit chez moi… J'y ai connu l'amour, l'amitié, l'aventure… toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais connues ou que je n'avais pas connues depuis trop longtemps… Mais j'y ai aussi connu mes pires peines, et la dernière d'entre elles est la plus terrible, quand j'ai vu Dumbledore tomber de la tour, je me suis sentit impuissant comme un oisillon relâché dans la nature, seul, sans jamais avoir appris à voler… Et puis j'ai vu Rogue, j'ai ressenti de la haine pour lui, plus encore que je n'en avais jamais ressenti et quand finalement il a réussi à m'échapper et qu'il a transplané, je me suis jurer que je n'aurai de repos qu'après l'avoir tué ou enfermé à vie… Alors, Hermione, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas retourné à Poudlard, pas tout de suite !

-Hum… Je vois, je ne vais pas dire que je comprends, mais je te jure que je serai toujours à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini ! Harry, je te jure que je ferai tout pour t'aider !

-Merci Hermione…

* * *

-Tiens, regarde dans celui là…

-Je l'ai déjà regardé lui… Y a rien d'intéressant dedans…

-Bon, je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, il est déjà huit heures du soir, il faut qu'on y aille… On avait dit à sept heures, ce qui veut dire…

-…qu'on a déjà une heure de retard, je sais.

Hermione rassembla le peu de livre qu'elle avait trouvé et descendit voir la bibliothécaire. Harry allait partir quand il vit le livre de magie noire qu'il avait sortit quelques heures plus tôt, le prit et descendit à la suite d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et transplanèrent dans le jardin du Terrier.

-Ha… Hermione et Harry, on commençait à se faire un sang d'encre, on allait appeler le bureau des disparitions.

-Euh… excusez-nous Mme Weasley, nous faisions des recherches sur… euh… à la bibliothèque.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus, on passe à table…

Le repas se fit en silence et à la fin, alors que Harry était monté se coucher, Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras.

-Ça te dirait une partie d'échecs ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle s'assit en face de Ron devant l'échiquier.

-Alors ? demanda Ron en déplaçant un pion.

-Alors ? répéta Hermione en avançant sa première pièce.

-C'est qui ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est qui que tu invites ?

-Ça te regarde pas !

-Très bien, j'insiste pas… Je pensais que tu me dirais comme on était amis depuis longtemps… Mais c'est pas grave… échec.

Hermione examina l'échiquier un instant.

-Oui, je pourrai… mais je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de réflexion !

-Promis…

-C'est Victor…

-… KRUM ?

Ron s'était levé d'un bond, puis réalisant sa réaction se rassit.

-Il est en Angleterre ?

-Oui, depuis ce matin, il m'a invité à manger à midi.

-Hum… Je vois… Et pour Harry ?

-Pour Harry ?

-Tu as réussit à le faire changer d'avis ?

-Ha… Non, j'ai pas réussi…

-J'avais raison !

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait un moment que je rêvais de te dire ça.

-Pff… Ron, vraiment ! Mais c'est vrai tu avais raison, j'aimerai que tu essayes aussi…

-Ha non alors ! Moi je suis d'accord avec lui !

-Oui, mais… pour me faire plaisir…

Ron inspira bruyamment, bougea une pièce et se leva.

-Ron ? Où tu vas ?

-Echec et mat !

Hermione regarda l'échiquier et constata qu'en effet, il avait gagné. Il arriva à l'escalier et se retourna vers elle.

-J'essayerai…

Elle sourit et le remercia avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

* * *

Merci à tous les revieweurs (y en a pas bcp...)et merci à Alizée qui a corrigé ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reveiws (même s'il ne vous plait pas). A+ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

-Harry tu dors?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ron se coucha sur son lit et attendit que le sommeil le gagne, mais il eut beau attendre, il resta éveillé, alors par dépit, il se leva et descendit dans le jardin. Le Terrier entier était totalement endormi et il parcourut les escaliers en silence, pour finalement arriver dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et pris quelques biscuits avant de sortir dans le jardin où il s'installa sur un des sièges de plastique installés en attente du mariage. C'était une nuit sans lune et Ron se surprit à contempler les étoiles. Il ne faisait pas froid et même le faible vent du Nord ne parvenait pas à refroidir la douceur de la nuit.

Ron allait se lever pour allait chercher d'autres biscuits quand il entendit un bruit près de la porte, il se tourna et vit Harry sortir du Terrier.

-Ron? Tu ne dors pas?

-Toi non plus à ce que je vois…

-Non, je me suis réveillé et pour une obscure raison, je me suis mis à repenser à tous ce qu'on avait déjà fait…

-Moi aussi, j'y pense souvent… à tous ce qu'on a fait et surtout à tous ce qui a changé...

-Comme?

-Comme… comme toi, ce que tu es devenu, ce que je suis devenu et ce qu'est devenu Hermione… Ce qu'on est plus, les petits enfants qui s'amusaient à découvrir la magie à Poudlard, à Poudlard aussi… au fait que l'on y retournera sans doute jamais… à toutes ces personnes mortes… A la guerre qui recommence…

-Oui, moi aussi… Je me dis souvent que si ça avait été différent…

-On ne serait peut-être même pas amis, coupa Ron.

-Hum… Je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette façon.

-Oui, je sais, personnes ne pensent jamais à tous les détails qui paraissent insignifiants et qui pourtant aurait pût changer la face du monde… Imagine que la mère de Voldemort ne soit jamais morte, qu'elle se soit occupé de lui quand il était jeune… Il ne serait sans doute jamais devenu ce qu'il est maintenant… tu ne serais sans doute jamais né. Je ne serais pas né… Rien n'aurait été pareil… pourtant, tout part d'un petit détail…

Harry observa Ron, jamais il ne lui avait semblait aussi mure. Il avait acquit une certaine sagesse ou peut-être était-il toujours comme ça la nuit. Non, cette pensée était tout simplement stupide.

-Bon, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher…

-Attends Ron…

-Oui?

-Tu crois que je fais une erreur?

-Comment ça une erreur?

-En partant à la recherche des Horcruxes?

-Je sais pas, je ne pense pas avoir assez de recul pour te répondre… Je sais juste que tu as tord et raison en même temps…

-Je comprends pas.

Ron se rassit.

-D'un côté tu fais une monumentale erreur en quittant Poudlard où il restait un semblant de protection, où on a des amis, où on peut encore apprendre beaucoup et où on se sent si bien…

-Mais?

-… mais d'un autre côté, je ne pense pas qu'il y est d'autre personne qui soit capable de trouver les Horcruxes et de les détruire avant d'affronter Voldemort… et pour ça je te respect et t'admire et c'est pour ça que je te suivrai quoi que tu décides… Je crois que maintenant il faut que j'aille me coucher. A demain.

-Bonne nuit, à demain.

Harry se leva et alla s'allonger dans l'herbe près d'un arbre. Il regarda les étoiles et s'endormit après quelques minutes.

* * *

-Harry?

Harry sursauta en se réveillant.

-Hein? Ginny? Je… qu'est-ce que je fais là?

-J'allais te poser la même question… T'as dormi dehors? C'est mon frère qui ronflait, c'est ça?

-Heu… non… je crois que je me suis endormis en regardant les étoiles…

-Ha… euh… Tu devrais aller te changer parce que tu es… enfin…

Harry se regarda, il était en caleçon et la rosée l'avait totalement trempée ce qui rendait son faible vêtement transparent et moulant. Harry partit en courant vers la chambre de Ron. Il entra sans frapper dans un bruit à réveiller un mort.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, on est attaqué?

-Non, Ron, c'est moi… Lève-toi!

-Hé! Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça?

-Excuse, j'ai passé la nuit dehors… et c'est ta sœur qui m'a trouvé dehors… enfin voilà quoi…

-Hum… Je vois. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

-Euh… Je sais pas, pourquoi?

-T'as prévu quoi comme tenue?

-Euh, ben en fais rien…

-C'est bien, moi non plus… on ira en acheter tout à l'heure au chemin de Traverse.

-Mais tu n'as pas fait les courses avec ta copine?

-Si… mais en fait, elle a été tellement longue que j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver pour moi.

-Ha! Je comprends… Bon, ben on ira après le petit déj…

-Ok!

* * *

Hermione se leva, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Salut Hermione.

-Hum? Salut Ginny.

-Houla! T'es fatigue toi…

-Oui, un peu… je… Harry et Ron sont encore couchés?

-Non, ils sont partis sur le chemin de Traverse.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Salut Ginny, où est Ron?

-Il est parti avec Harry.

-Il ne m'a pas prévenu.

Elle s'approcha de Ginny et pendant qu'Hermione se servait un bol de lait, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-C'est qui?

-Qui?

-Elle…

-C'est Hermione, tu l'as déjà vu, non?

-C'est elle Hermione?

-Oui...

-Merde…

-Quoi?

-Rien-rien… Ron ne t'as rien dit pour moi?

-Heu… Ha si. Il m'a dit de te dire à demain…

-Quoi?

-Ho, je sais pas moi, je fais que transmettre…

Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui mine de rien avait écouté la discussion et lui fit un immense sourire et un clin d'œil.

* * *

-Et ça?

-Heu… ouais, bof… T'as repensé à ce qu'on allait faire après le mariage?

-Hum… non, pas vraiment, je crois que j'ai envie d'aller sur la tombe des mes parents et après je sais pas trop… Dumbledore m'a laissé plein de pistes, mais tellement estompées que je ne sais pas comment les prendre, c'est un peu trop confus pour moi…

-Il faudra en parler à Hermione…

-Je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas avec nous… Celle là?

-Quoi?

-La tenue?

-Non-non, pourquoi tu dis qu'elle ne viendra pas?

-Elle veut retourner à Poudlard…

-Elle t'a dit ça?

-En quelque sorte.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit… J'aime pas du tout.

-Et elle?

-Oui, super… Vraiment elle aurait pu me le dire…

-Bon, je prends laquelle?

-Elle!

Harry prit la tenue qui ressemblait à celle qu'avait prit Ron, c'était un peu comme une tenue de soirée moldue avec un plastron blanc et le reste bleu presque noir. «Comme ça il suffira d'enlever le plastron pour aller à un enterrement» avait dit Ron en plaisantant. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il avait beau espérer, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il y aurait forcément encore des morts.

-On rentre?

-Oui, il faut que je parle avec Hermione!

* * *

-HERMIONE?

Hermione apparu en haut des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Comment ça je n'ai rien dit?

-Tu retournes à Poudlard?

-Heu… qui t'as dit ça?

-Harry.

-Ha… Je le retiens lui…

-Donc tu ne nies pas!

-En quoi ça te regarde?

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, je te signal que je fais aussi partie du voyage, même si mon utilité reste à démontrer!

-Pff… NON, ça ne te regarde pas, même si j'avais décidé de ne pas partir avec vous et puis je ne compte pas abandonner Harry! Tu vois, contrairement à toi, moi j'ai une utilité qui n'ait pas à démonter!

Hermione tourna le dos à Ron et retourna dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Ron?

-QUOI? hurla t-il en se tournant.

-Ho excuse-moi… HO ET PUIS NON, JE NE TE DEMANDE MÊME PAS DE M'EXCUSER, C'EST A TOI DE ME FAIRE DES EXCUSES! TU ES PARTIE SANS MÊME ME PREVENIR! JE TE RAPPELLE QU'ON DEVAIT ALLER AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ENSEMBLE…SI ON ETAIT PAS LA VEILLE DU MARIAGE JE TE QUITTERAI SUR LE CHAMP!

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'EN EMPÊCHE .?

-HA OUI, TU LE PRENDS SUR CE TON? C'EST FINIE ENTRE NOUS! BON COURAGE A LA PROCHAINE QUI SE FERA AVOIR PAR TON CHARME!

Elle se retourna et sortit du Terrier.

-Merde, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je détruise tout?

-Parce que tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir…

-Merci Harry, ça me soulage ce que tu me dis là, tu sais?

-Oui, je sais. Aller viens, on va faire une partie d'échec, ça te remontera le moral…

-Non, j'ai pas trop envie…

Ron monta les escaliers et Harry attendit un peu avant de le suivre. Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre, mais Ron n'y était pas. Il monta au grenier et n'y trouva pas non plus la moindre trace de Ron. Il fouilla la totalité des étages, pas non plus de Ron. Il finit par frapper à la chambre des filles.

-Oui?

-Vous n'avez pas vu Ron?

-Non, désolées.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Hein ?

Ron se retourna et vit Hermione qui se cramponnait pour ne pas tomber du toit du Terrier.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-J'ai entendu des bruits de pas en te cherchant dans le grenier.

-Ha…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce tu fais sur le toit ?

-Je réfléchissais…

-A quoi ?

-Je pense que je ne viendrai pas avec vous…

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, mon utilité reste à démontrer et je pense que je ne ferai que vous ralentir.

-Ron… Tu sais très bien que quand j'ai dit ça, j'étais énervée et je…

-… et tu n'en pensais pas moins. Mais tu avais raison, et puis voilà encore un argument contre moi, je n'arrive même pas à m'entendre avec toi, ni avec personne…

-Ron, non, ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour nous et qu'on a besoin de toi. Rappelles-toi en première année, l'échiquier géant… en deuxième année, c'est toi qui es allé avec Harry dans la chambre des secrets…

-Je n'ai absolument rien fais !

-… et toutes les autres années, tu étais là, avec Harry… et… et moi…

-Hum… Tu n'as jamais rêvé de toucher les étoiles ?

-Euh… quoi ?

-Te sentir plus libre que le vent, être le maître de tout ce qui t'entoure…

-Euh… si, je crois, qui n'a pas rêvé ça ?

-Ferme les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Ferme les yeux.

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit la main de Ron.

-Assis-toi et cramponnes-toi à moi.

Hermione mit ses mains autour de la taille de Ron et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

-Ron ? demanda t-elle paniquée.

-Chuuut, garde les yeux fermés et détends-toi.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre. Elle sentit le vent lui caresser le visage, assez vite pour lui refroidir les joues, mais pas assez pour faire mal. Et puis elle sentit peu à peu l'air se raréfier et devenir plus pur. Ron continua à monter, puis la vitesse décrut et il redressa un peu sa trajectoire, puis s'arrêta.

-Donne-moi tes mains.

Ron prit les mains d'Hermione, il avait les mains encore plus froides que celle d'Hermione ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Ne crains rien.

Il la fit se déplacer et elle sentit son épaule contre la sienne.

-Ouvre les yeux, tout doucement.

Hermione s'exécuta et elle eut une vision magnifique, un soleil très bas dans le ciel, presque complètement caché, les nuages autour de celui-ci était d'un orange semblable à celui des cheveux de Ron. De l'autre côté et au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir les étoiles, bien plus que sur la terre ferme. Au dessous on voyait un rempart de nuages qui semblaient protéger contre toute chute, bien qu'Hermione savait pertinemment qu'aucun nuage ne pouvait l'empêcher de tomber, elle se sentit protégée.

-Ron… c'est… c'est magnifique. Tu viens souvent à cette altitude ?

-D'habitude je m'arrête plus bas… avant les nuages.

Le manque d'oxygène combiné à la température basse fit tourner la tête d'Hermione. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière puis eut une sensation de légèreté comme lui avait promis Ron, elle se sentait libre dans sa chute. Sa chute, elle se rendit petit à petit compte qu'elle était en train de tomber, elle allait s'écraser. « Mince, c'est dommage, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui » pensa t-elle. Puis elle sentit une pression au poignet et elle commença à ralentir. Puis finalement elle sentit un contact doux sur ses lèvres et s'évanouit.

* * *

Hermione se redressa subitement.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Hein, Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ron nous a dit que tu étais tombé dans les pommes, il ne nous en a pas dit plus, tu vas mieux ?

-Euh… oui… oui, je crois…

-Et Ron il est où ?

-Il met la table.

-Quoi ?

-Les invités ne vont pas tarder…

-On est demain ?

-Euh… non, enfin… je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais d'un point de vue purement terre à terre, on est aujourd'hui, mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, tu as dormit toute la nuit, ce qui n'est pas plus mal…

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Onze heures trente, tu devrais t'habiller…

-Alors ?

-J'adore, tu vois que j'avais raison de te dire de prendre-elle !

-Oui, elle me semble un peu trop ouverte là, répondit Hermione en montrant le décolleté.

-Mais non…

-HERMIONE !

-Je reconnais de là la jolie voix de ma mère.

-Oui ? demanda Hermione en passant la tête à la porte.

-TON CAVALIER EST ARRIVE…

-Krum est là…

Hermione enfila ces chaussures en vitesse et descendit les escaliers.

-Victor !

-Herrrmioneu, tu es magnifiqueu.

Hermione s'était jetée dans les bras de Victor Krum et en ouvrant les yeux elle vit, par-dessus l'épaule de son cavalier, Ron qui détourna directement le regard et se remit à mettre le couvert.

* * *

La cérémonie venait de s'achever et le repas allait commencer.

-Je vous prierai d'aller vous asseoir à vos places, vos noms sont écris à vos places.

Hermione se mit à chercher son nom parmi les tables. Elle le trouva assez vite, elle était à la même table que Victor, Harry, Ginny et la sœur de Fleur. Hermione s'assit.

-Tu sais pourquoi Ron, n'est pas avec nous ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

-Non, je crois que c'est lui qui a placé tout le monde. Ça fait trois semaines, qu'il a tout prévu.

-Ha…

Le repas se passa agréablement, tous les plats étaient succulents et le dessert fut encore meilleur. Hermione finit d'avaler les dernières bouchées de son dessert et entendit une musique s'élever de la scène.

Ron à la guitare, Fred à la batterie, George à la basse et Charlie à la guitare. C'était un air lent et mélodieux, rapidement, les couples se levèrent et se mirent à danser. Ceux qui n'étaient pas en couple en formèrent et dansèrent aussi.

-Herrrmioneu, ça teu dirrrait de danser eu ?

-Euh… oui, avec plaisir.

Victor prit Hermione par la main et l'amena juste devant l'estrade. Ron lui jeta un regard noir et fixa un point un peu plus loin. Le morceau semblait vouloir s'étirer éternellement, si bien qu'Hermione eut mal aux pieds à force de danser. Mais quand, elle allait dire à Victor de s'arrêter, Ron et ses frères s'arrêtèrent de jouer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous direz d'un morceau un peu plus speed ?

Un oui général se fit entendre et ils commencèrent à jouer un morceau des bizarr'sisters.

-C'est vraiment Ron qui joue là ?

-Je crois bien.

-Je trrrouve qu'il neu se débrrrouilleu pas maleu !

Vers la fin du morceau, Ron se permit un solo de guitare et reposa sa guitare. Il sauta de l'estrade et invita une française à danser. Ses frères continuèrent de jouer sans lui. Hermione ne le lâcha pas du regard une seconde.

-Tu veux boirrreu qulqueu choseu Herrrmioneu ?

-Un whisky pur feu, s'il te plaît Victor.

-Tu bois du Whisky, toi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Pff…

Victor ramena deux whiskies et Hermione vida le sien d'une traite, sans quitter la piste de danse du regard. La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit presque aussi grande que celle de Victor. Il avala deux gorgées de son verre et vira au rouge. Ron de son côté continuait de danser, il s'approcha de l'oreille de la Française et lui parla, elle changea de couleur et ils quittèrent la tente sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione.

-Mais où il l'emmène ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Ron !

-Haaaa… Bon, si je ne veux pas perdre mon pari, il faut que je vous quitte momentanément. Harry s'éloigna vers la piste de danse et disparu dans la foule. Ginny quitta, elle aussi la table et partit danser avec un jeune homme assez musclé. Hermione voyant qu'il ne restait qu'elle et Victor, avala son deuxième verre de Whisky et prit Victor par le bras.

-Aller, viens, on va danser.

* * *

Vers trois heures du matin, la fête tenait encore bien, certes bon nombre de personne était rentré chez eux, mais il restait suffisamment de monde pour continuer à faire la fête. Ron monta sur scène et se mit à danser, il prit la guitare qu'il avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt et se lança dans un solo endiablé.

-Que la fête continue, hurla t-il dans le micro magique.

-Hermione ?

-Hum ?

-Il faut qu'on se prépare…

-Quoi ?

-Tiens boit ça.

Harry tendit une petite fiole qu'Hermione but d'une gorgée.

-Pouha ! C'est dégueulasse !

-C'est une potion désaoulante. Il faut qu'on se prépare, si toutefois tu veux toujours m'accompagner.

-Oui, bien sûr, pour Ron ça va être plus dur !

-Non, il m'a promis de venir à la fin du morceau…

-Ha…

-Il faut préparer les affaires, j'ai prouvé une voiture pour voyager, Ron s'est occupé de la tente, il ne reste plus qu'à partir.

-Okay, je vais chercher mes affaires.

* * *

-Ron pousse-toi !

-Désolé.

-Arg… Ne parle plus, tu pus l'alcool !

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

-Chut arrêtez ! gronda Harry.

Il mit la clef de contact et démarra la vieille deux chevaux couleur rouille.

-Harry, tu as déjà conduit ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Euh… non, jamais.

Il accéléra et passa la seconde.

-C'est plutôt facile !

-C'est quoi cette bagnole ?

-C'est une voiture française, une Renault. Sa fabrication a été arrêtée, il y a… Quoi ?

-Tu sais ça comment, toi ?

-Euh… J'ai lu un magasine de mon père et il parlait des voitures françaises…

-Ha… Pour en revenir à la voiture, tu l'as trouvée où, Harry ?

-C'est… je l'ai _récupéré_…

-Hum… On est parti pour une grande aventure ! rigola Ron.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils roulaient, ils s'étaient relayé pour conduire et avaient dormi sur les places arrières à tour de rôle. Ce soir, pour la première fois, ils comptaient monter la tente, en effet, ils étaient à moins d'une demi-heure de voiture de Godric's Hollow et Harry avait jugé préférable de ne pas camper à proximité.

-Bon, il faut monter la tente…

-Oui, un petit tour et j'expédie ça !

-Ron !

-Quoi encore ?

-Combien de fois il va falloir te le redire, on n'utilise pas la magie !

-Mais Hermione ! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on a essayer ?

-Oui… euh, pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave… Il y a une notice, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué !

-Hum… déjà entendu ça quelque part… marmonna Ron.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai rien dit !

-C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? Aller, Ron tu t'occupes de faire à manger et Hermione et moi on s'occupe de la tente.

-Bon courage… euh… et pour la bouffe ?

-Quoi pour la bouffe ?

-Je peux pas… juste m'aider de…

-Non ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

Ron leva les bras au ciel, Hermione le regard et Harry esquissa un sourire. Ses amis ne changeraient jamais et tant mieux.

* * *

-Harry ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait !

-Ohh ! Et puis j'en ai marre, je vais faire un tour !

Harry se leva et partit un peu plus loin, laissant Hermione seule, empêtrée dans la toile de tente. Ron était assis dans la voiture, les pieds sur le volant, et regardait ses amis se battre avec la tente en rigolant et en mangeant un paquet de chips. Il avait été discret jusqu'alors, mais voyant Harry partir de colère, il éclata de rire.

-Ha, ça te fait rire ! Et ben moi aussi je vais faire un tour !

Ron partit dans un fou-rire encore plus incontrôlable. Hermione partit en boudant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de Ron.

* * *

Hermione marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand elle trouva Harry assis sur un rocher, au bord d'une petite rivière. Le paysage était magnifique, de là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne voyaient plus le campement à cause de la pente, devant eux passait une rivière peu profonde, mais assez large et en face, une forêt peu dense s'étendait.

-Harry, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Rien, je faisais des ricochets… Je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça, mais cette pu… enfin, cette saloperie de tente m'a gonflée…

-Oui, je comprends, moi aussi… Tu crois pas qu'on devrait y retourner avant qu'il fasse nuit ? Sinon, on aura jamais le temps de monter la tente…

-Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, mais je crois qu'on va devoir dormir à la belle étoile…

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers l'endroit où ils avaient abandonné Ron. Ils marchèrent si lentement que quand ils arrivèrent au camp, il faisait complètement nuit. Ils ne retrouvèrent Ron que grâce à la lumière d'un feu qu'il avait fait, il avait d'ailleurs aussi monté la tente et préparé le repas.

-Et ben, j'ai faillit venir vous chercher…

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-On t'avait dit de ne pas utiliser la magie !

-Mais… mais… je n'ai pas utilisé la magie !

-Mais bien sûr… Aller, ça va pour cette fois !

-Mais je vous dis que je n'ai pas utilisé la magie !

-Laisse tomber, on te dit que c'est pas grave.

-Ha non ! Alors là c'est trop fort ! J'ai pas utilisé la magie !

Ron se leva et partit près de la voiture où il s'adossa à une roue et commença à bouder. Hermione soupira et alla voir Ron.

-Aller, viens manger…

-Non, pas tan que vous ne me croirez pas !

Il tourna le dos à Hermione et se renfrogna un peu plus.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as monté la tente, seul, sans utiliser la magie, alors que même moi, avec l'aide de Harry j'ai pas réussi…

-Et ben si ! Tu vois, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis meilleur que toi ! Na !

Hermione se vexa. Elle s'assit à son tour sur le sol, près de la roue. Ron s'en aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'étonna t'il.

-La même chose que toi ! J'ai le droit de bouder aussi, ce n'est pas une exclusivité à Ronald Weasley !

-Hum… peut-être pas, mais je suis quand même le meilleur là aussi.

Hermione se retint de sourire, elle ne devait pas craquer, elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner.

-Aller, ça se voit que tu as envie de rire…

Il se mit à la chatouiller.

-Ron… non… arrêtes… Ron…

Elle se débattit et tenta vainement d'échapper à Ron qui la coinça sous lui, elle continua à se débattre et parvint à renverser Ron, elle se retrouva sur lui, le visage à moins de deux centimètres du sien. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage et se retint de respirer. Harry arriva à ce moment et les surprit dans une position plus que compromettante.

-Ron, je… Oups, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… enfin, je ne savais pas que vous… enfin, désolé.

Harry retourna près du feu. Ron et Hermione avaient tous deux prit une jolie teinte rougeâtre et Hermione se dégagea rapidement.

-Je… enfin, c'était en…

Hermione avait tourné le dos à Ron et était assise en tailleur. Ron se redressa et se mit à genou juste au-dessus de son épaule.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna rapidement, trop rapidement et se retrouva lèvre contre lèvre avec Ron.

-Oups… euh… je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne voulais pas…enfin si je voulais, mais…

Il faisait noir, mais malgré ça Ron put voir le visage d'Hermione devenir rouge flamboyant, en peu comme les braises du feu. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle.

-Alors comme ça tu voulais m'embrasser ?

-Euh… je…

-Chut…

Ron posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit rapidement à son baiser. Il se sépara d'elle.

-Voilà, tu es toujours désolée ?

Elle avala péniblement sa salive.

-Non.

-Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non.

-Et… et tu crois toujours que j'ai utilisé la magie ?

-Non… Eh ! Tu triches là ! C'est pas…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Et après quelques secondes brisa encore le lien.

-Maintenant, j'ai un moyen de te faire taire.

Elle sourit et ne répondit rien… elle aussi avait un moyen de le faire taire.

-Euh… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'empara de ses lèvres, cette fois, c'est elle qui se sépara de lui.

-Oui.

-Je pense, que tu devrais toujours me répondre comme ça…

-Pff…

-Euh… On doit en parler à Harry ?

-Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il nous a surprit l'un sur l'autre… alors…

-Oui, mais on était pas encore ensemble…

-Pff… Ron tu ne changeras jamais !

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Harry près du feu. Ron se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-Si… Tu viens de me changer à jamais…

* * *

Harry servit le repas dans un silence assez gênant. Ils commencèrent à manger et Harry tenta de lancer un sujet de discussion.

-C'est vachement bon Ron.

-Merci.

Le silence retomba aussitôt.

-Et toi Hermione, tu ne trouves pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Que c'est bon.

-Ha ! Si… oui, c'est très réussit… C'est quoi ?

-Sais pas, répondit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Comment ça tu sais pas ?

-C'était une boîte moldue et dans le noir, j'ai pas réussit à lire l'étiquette… C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un feu… mais après, j'ai pas retrouvé la boîte, donc je sais pas ce que c'est…

-A mon avis, il y a des haricots…

-Ouais… mais y a aussi de la viande… des saucisses, je pense.

Le repas se continua dans une ambiance plus détendue où Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent tous les ingrédients de ce qu'ils mangeaient. A la fin du repas, Hermione décréta qu'il était temps d'aller ce coucher.

-Euh… d'abord, il faut régler un petit détail…

-Ha ? Lequel ?

-On a QUE deux sacs de couchage… j'ai trouvé une couverture dans le coffre de la voiture, mais il reste à désigner celui qui dormira sans sac de couchage…

-Tirons à la courte paille ! éclata Ron.

Hermione prit trois petites branches. Harry tira la plus grande brindille, Ron en tira une autre et Hermione garda la dernière. C'est Ron qui se retrouva avec la plus petite.

-Ben, voilà ça c'est réglé… bonne nuit Ron…

Harry rentra dans la tente, s'allongea dans un sac de couchage et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

La lumière passa à travers la porte en toile et gagna le visage d'Harry ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui, Hermione était toujours couchée dans un sac de couchage bien trop grand et Ron semblait avoir disparu. Harry se leva et sortit de la tente, pas la moindre trace de Ron, il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fit chauffer de l'eau sur les braises encore chaude de la veille, sortit des tasses et prépara des tartines avec du pain presque rassis.

-DEBOUT !

-Hum ?

-J'ai fait le petit déj.

La tente s'ouvrit laissant sortir un Ron et une Hermione complètement endormis.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?… Eh… mais attend, tu étais où Ron ?

-Hein ? Dans la tente…

-Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas dans la tente… ou alors…

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent.

-Tu venais de te réveiller, tu as sans doute mal vu…

-Ouais… sans doute, répondit Harry malicieusement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? changea de sujet Hermione.

-Je pense que je vais commencer par aller sur la tombe de mes parents puis dans leur maison et après, je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas encore…

La bouilloire se mit à siffler.

-Thé ? Café ?

-Moi un thé, et toi Hermione ?

-Comme toi.

Il s'embrassèrent discrètement pendant que Harry faisait du thé.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas ni saucisse, ni bacon.

-Ho c'est pas grave… On se satisfera de ce que tu as…

-Ho fait, Harry, tiens.

Ron tendit à Harry trois mornilles.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour le pari…

-Le pari ?

-Ben, oui tu sais le pari…

-Quel pari ? demanda Hermione soudainement intriguée.

Ron baissa les épaules.

-Ho rien…

-Harry, quel pari ?

-Je… je me souviens plus.

Ron lui lança un regard outré.

-Désolé, chuchota Harry.

-Ron, quel pari ?

-Rien, rien…

Il commença à avancer vers la voiture avec Harry.

-Ronald Weasley, quel pari ?

-Aïe aïe aïe, je crois qu'elle veut vraiment savoir…

-Et toi aussi Harry, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que tu te rappelles !

-Ho… C'est sans importance…

-Alors, si c'est sans importance, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

-Euh… c'est sans importance pour toi, gaffa Harry.

Ron déglutit difficilement. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de gaffer.

-Très bien !

Ron se retourna vers Hermione très surpris.

-On a fini le petit déjeuner ?

-Euh… oui, je crois…

-Bien, alors on range et on va voir la tombe de tes parents Harry.

* * *

Harry était au volant et un silence très pesant régnait. Ron et Hermione étaient sur la banquette arrière. Ron posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle le repoussa.

-Je te parle plus !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est sans importance…

-Sans importance ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu me parles plus si c'est sans importance ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Oui.

-Alors dis-moi ce que c'est que cette histoire de pari !

-Euh…

Harry vola au secours de Ron… enfin, essaya.

-C'est pour savoirsi tu dormais sans ronfler…

-Et alors ?

-Ben, tu ronfles pas…

-Donc, j'en déduis que Ron a parié que je ronflais !

-Euh…

Ron retenta de s'approcher d'Hermione.

-Non ! Je te parle encore moins !

-Pff… Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas pour ça le pari…

-Alors, c'était pour quoi ?

-Pour savoir qui se ferait le plus de fille au mariage de Bill et Fleur…

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire.

-C'est Harry qui a gagné ?

-Oui, j'ai couché avec six filles alors que Ron avec seulement quatre…

Ron soupira devant la nouvelle bêtise d'Harry.

-T'es en forme aujourd'hui ! dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Il regarda Hermione qui ne disait rien.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Je réserve mon jugement…

-Arg…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

-Il va pleuvoir.

-Oui, on dirait.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur le petit village de Godric's Hollow. Harry était devant une petite tombe de marbre blanc où deux noms étaient inscris : _James et Lily Potter_. A part la date, rien d'autre n'avait été rajouté. Depuis vingt minutes, Ron et Hermione regardaient le survivant se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Harry avait laissé couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

-C'est un triste spectacle…  
Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre Ron.

-Oui.

La pluie accéléra et Harry se leva enfin. Il se rapprocha lentement de ses deux compagnons.

-Où on va maintenant ?

-On va chercher un endroit pour dormir…

-Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir monter la tente sous… sous la pluie ?

Harry fit un léger sourire.

-Tu as raison… on va chercher une chambre d'hôtel… ou un truc du genre…

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie, en attendant une accalmie. Soudain un grondement atroce se fit entendre dans la voiture, Hermione sursauta et Harry sortit vivement sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce… ? Vous aussi vous avez entendu ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers la banquette arrière où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

-Oui… ça venait de….. de Ron ?

Hermione se tourna vers son petit copain en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je… C'est mon ventre, je crois que j'ai un peu faim…

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel (toujours aussi noir).

-On essayera de trouver un restaurant avec l'hôtel… rigola Harry.

Harry roula jusqu'au centre du village et se gara sur le bord de la route.

-Restez là, je vais voir.

Hermione scrutait le ciel pendant que Ron fouillait dans un sac à dos.

-Je l'ai trouvé !

Il sortit un emballage et leva les bras en signe de victoire. Il enleva l'emballage et en sortit un gâteau qu'il entreprit d'engloutir. Hermione était toujours collé à la vitre et cherchait désespérément toute trace de hibou dans le ciel, mais même pas la moindre trace de plume.

-Qu'est-ce tu cherches ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu cherches quelque chose dans le ciel ?

-Euh… oui… un hibou…

-Un hibou ? De qui ?

-Ça te regarde pas !

-Hermione !

-Pff… tu me gonfles…

-Très bien garde tes _secrets_.

Une ombre sortit d'un bâtiment et se rapprocha rapidement de la voiture. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry, trempé de la tête aux pieds, entra.

-Je suis allé au bar, ils ont des chambres, je n'ai pu en réservé que deux, avec des grands lits.

-Bien, je prends la chambre avec Ron et toi Harry, tu restes seul, commença Hermione.

-Non ! intervint Ron.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Harry et Hermione simultanément.

-Je vais avec Harry ! Tu dormiras seule, Hermione !

-Pff… T'es un vrai gamin, Ron. Si je veux pas te le dire, j'ai mes raisons !

-Et bien moi, j'ai mes raisons de vouloir dormir avec Harry !

-Euh… ça vous gênerez de m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez là ?

-Demande à Miss-j'ai-droit-à-mes-secrets !

-Rien, Harry. C'est une histoire des plus puériles, mais il faut toujours que Monsieur-Ronald-j'ai-toujours-raison exagère tout !

-Et ben oui, j'ai raison !

-Non ! J'ai raison, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des secrets, non ?

-Euh… s'il-vous…

-Ouais, c'est ça, toi tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, mais moi non !

-… il faudrait…

-Je ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des secrets, moi !

-… peut-être…

-Ha oui ? Et c'est qui qui a insisté pour savoir quel était mon pari ?

-… éventuellement…

-C'était différent !

-… avant que ça ferme…

-En quoi c'était différent ?

-… bon, très bien, puisqu'on est tous d'accord…

-Laisse tomber Ron, de toutes façons, je ne te dirai rien !

La porte claqua. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry s'éloigner vers le bar. Hermione sortit la première.

-Attend Harry…

Mais la tempête empêchait la voix d'Hermione d'arriver jusqu'à Harry. Elle se mit à courir, aussitôt suivit de Ron. Ils arrivèrent, au bar, plus trempés que s'ils avaient pris une douche.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ?

-Euh… notre ami a du réserver deux chambres…

-Quel ami ?

-Celui qui vient d'entrer…

-Chambres trois et quatre.

Ron lança un regard noir à Hermione avant de se lancer dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre trois. Hermione poussa la porte et vit Harry, assis sur le lit.

-Ha… Vous vous êtes finalement décidé à venir ?

-Harry…

Hermione entra dans la chambre, mais Ron alla plus vite qu'elle, il passa sous son bras et se mit en opposition pour qu'elle n'entre pas plus. Puis, il commença à la pousser vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Toi, c'est la chambre quatre ! On se revoit au repas !

Il claqua la porte et se retourna vers Harry.

-A mon avis, tu fais une grosse bêtise…

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Hermione va t'en vouloir pendant un bon moment !

-Mais non, elle va craquer et elle va venir me supplier de la pardonner…

-Rêve…

Ron enleva ses chaussures et se jeta sur le lit.

* * *

Bi-bip

Harry se redressa, s'étira et secoua Ron, c'est l'heure du dîner !

-J'ai faim !

-C'est normal, t'as pas mangé à midi…

-Je voulais laisser le temps à Hermione de réfléchir…

-Ouais, tu t'es plutôt endormi…

-Pff… n'importe quoi, Harry !

-Je crois qu'elle a eu la même idée que toi…

Ron se releva et suivit Harry jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Hermione les attendaient déjà. Ils s'installèrent à une table de la salle qui faisait office de restaurant.

-Bonsoir, vous désirez ?

-Un repas.

-Je vous propose le plat du jour, ça vous convient ?

-Euh… oui, ça fera l'affaire.

-Et comme boisson, du vin ?

-Euh… non, c'est bon, de l'eau… merci.

Le serveur s'éloigna et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Harry regardait alternativement Ron et Hermione qui se fixaient intensément.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'hôtel ?

-Oui, c'est bien, répondit Hermione, sans toutefois lâcher Ron des yeux.

-Alors, vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Elle reçoit du courrier, alors qu'on a dit qu'on ne devait plus avoir de contact avec le monde de la magie !

-Quoi ? Quand c'est qu'on a dit ça ?

-Avant de partir !

-Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas pour ça que _tu_ râles !

-Ha oui ?

-Oui, c'est parce que je reçois du courrier et que toi non !

-Quoi ?

Le serveur revint avec les assiettes et le combat verbal s'arrêta momentanément. Le repas était composé d'un steak et de légumes divers. Ils avalèrent leurs assiettes en deux bouchées et les agressions reprirent de plus belles.

-Vous croyez pas que vous devez vous faire des excuses réciproque ?

-Moi je veux bien, commença Ron, si elle s'excuse en première et qu'elle dit de qui est la lettre !

-Et voilà ! Et pourquoi je devrai faire les excuses en première ? C'est toi qui as commencé !

-Pff… Vous êtes des gamins !

Harry se leva et remonta dans sa chambre.

-Il a raison, tu es un vrai gamin !

Elle lui tourna le dos et parti en direction des escaliers.

-Il a dit ça pour toi, aussi !

Il courut à la suite de ses deux amis. Il monta les marches deux par deux, mais arriva après que les deux portes furent fermées. Il tapa à la porte trois.

-Harry, ouvre.

-Non, répondit-il à travers la porte d'une voix posée.

-Mais et je dors où moi ?

-Tu te débrouilles, je veux pas savoir !

Il tambourina la porte sans plus de réaction. Puis las, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et attendit. La température dans le couloir commença à baisser et un courant d'air froid arriva à bout du courage de Ron. Il descendit à la réception, un vieil homme faisait le gardiennage.

-Vous n'auriez pas une chambre supplémentaire ?

-Non, désolé, elles sont toutes prises.

Ron remonta à l'étage et se rassit parterre. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione passa la tête. Il leva la sienne et après lui avoir jeté un bref regard, retourna dans la contemplation du tapis.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Euh… Tu m'excuses ?

-Pas entièrement, mais tu peux encore te rattraper…

Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta avidement sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

* * *

Ron se réveilla lentement, la tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Il recula lentement pour ne pas la réveiller et remonta les draps. Il la contempla pendant une dizaine de minutes, lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et se leva. Il entra dans la salle de bains, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et entra dans la douche. L'eau d'abord glacé commença à lui brûler la peau, il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et ferma celui d'eau chaude. L'eau redescendit en température et avant qu'elle ne soit complètement glacée, il coupa l'eau. Il prit une serviette, la mit autour de la taille et se sécha les cheveux avec une autre. Puis, il ressortit de la salle d'eau et tomba nez à nez avec une personne encapuchonnée et entièrement vêtue de noir. Il resta figé, il n'avait pas sa baguette, elle était restée dans la poche de son pantalon. Le mangemort leva la sienne et Ron eut juste le temps de pousser un hurlement avant que le sort ne le frappe en pleine poitrine et qu'il ne soit propulsé dans la porte de la salle de bains. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage humide, avant de s'évanouir. Le bruit suffit à réveiller Hermione, et sursauta en se réveillant et tenta vainement de se jeter sur sa baguette. Le mangemort avait déjà levé la sienne.

-Endoloris.

Hermione se tapa la tête sur la table de nuit et tomba au sol en se convulsant de douleurs. Elle se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Le mangemort arrêta sa torture.

-Supplie-moi de t'achever !

Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Elle ne dit rien et la baguette du sorcier se rabaissa vers elle.

-Endoloris.

Elle se remit à hurler, mais bien plus fort que la fois d'avant. Il se mit à rire.

-C'est ça crie !

La porte explosa et Harry apparu dans l'ouverture.

-Expeliarmus, hurla t-il.

La baguette lui sauta des mains. Hermione s'arrêta de crier et se déplaça lentement vers un coin de la pièce, les larmes toujours aux yeux. Le mangemort enleva sa capuche révélant ainsi son identité.

-Malfoy, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, je vais pouvoir venger Dumbledore.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir le message que je suis venu apporter, avant ?

-Parle, vite ! Qu'on puisse en finir !

-Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit de te dire de ne plus te mêler de ses affaires, ou sinon, ta belle rousse subira plus qu'un simple doloris la prochaine fois !

-Ginny ?

Drago éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Elle cri presque plus fort que cette sale sang-de-bourbe ! Ha ha ha …

Il y eut un pop et Drago disparu. Harry se précipita sur Hermione.

-Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

-Non-non, ça va…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

-Ron ! cria t-elle affolée, avant de courir le voir.

Harry s'approcha à son tour. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, avant que quelqu'un arrive. Les gens du ministère doivent savoir qu'il y a eu un combat, maintenant ; et il y a eu suffisamment de bruit pour que tout l'hôtel soit réveillé.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Harry prit son ami inerte sur l'épaule et ils transplanèrent devant la voiture. Harry mit Ron sur la baquette arrière. Harry et Hermione montèrent à l'avant et ils partirent en direction du nord, vers les collines où Harry espérait trouver la maison de ses parents.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as pensé que si Quedever est toujours le gardien du secret, on ne trouvera pas la maison ?

-Non, le secret a été levé puisque Hagrid a pu me trouver le jour de la mort de mes parents…

-Ha…

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas ?

-Je ferai le tour et on rentrera au Terrier…

-Au Terrier ?

-Oui, tu as entendu Drago ? Ils ont attaqué le Terrier et s'en sont pris à Ginny… Je pensais l'avoir mise à l'abri, mais ça n'a pas suffi…

-Harry, de quoi tu parles ?

-On s'est séparé pour que Voldemort ne s'en prenne pas à elle.

-Ha… je vois, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait l'air triste et que vous avez passé le mariage séparément…

-Oui mais visiblement cela n'a pas suffi…

-Harry, tu n'as pas pensé que tout Poudlard savait pour vous ? Alors pourquoi pas Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de Drago et de Rogue ?

-En effet, je n'y avais pas pensé…

-Hhhggfff…

-On dirait que Ron revient à lui.

Hermione se retourna.

-Ron, tu m'entends ?

-J'ai pas fait exprès…

-C'est pas grave…

-… NON, maman, c'est pas moi, c'est Ginny…

-Hein ?... Je crois qu'il délire.

-On dirait bien. Tu penses que je m'arrête ?

-Oui, ça vaut mieux.

Harry s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il alluma le plafonnier et se retourna vers Ron. La banquette arrière était recouverte de sang. Les cheveux habituellement roux de Ron étaient maintenant rouges de sang. Hermione prit une teinte très pale. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment et finalement ouvrit la porte et sortit vomir. Harry se précipita à ses côtés.

-Hermione, ça va ?

Elle s'assit sur le côté et se mit à sangloter.

-Je suis désolée, c'est Ron qui est blessé et c'est moi…

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

-C'est rien… Chut…

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras presque immédiatement.

* * *

Hermione se releva difficilement, elle avait le cou endolori et mal partout.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu t'installer ailleurs que sur le siège.

Elle se retourna vers Harry.

-Je me suis endormie ?

-Dans mes bras, la fatigue cumulée à l'émotiona eu raison de toi.

-Hum… comment va Ron ?

-Je vais bien…

Ron était de l'autre côté de la voiture. Un bandage lui recouvrait la tête et il avait un œil au beurre noir.

-Ron…

Elle se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber avec elle.

-Aïe, je suis encore fragile…

-Tu l'es et le seras toujours…

Le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel, les nuages s'étaient amassaient au nord et toute la partie sud laissait penser à une future journée bleue et calme, mais il ne suffit que d'un regard vers le nord pour comprendre qu'il en serait tout autrement. Ron regarda Harry qui fixait le ciel, d'abord au sud puis au nord.

-C'est comme ma vie…

-Hum ?

-Deux voies, deux choix, deux possibilités… d'un côté, au nord, une journée noire, où la tempête se déchaîne et où je dois lutter pour avancer… de l'autre, au sud, une journée qui paraît tranquille et où je pourrai aisément m'amuser et me détendre comme les gens de mon age, mais où le vent ramènerait la tempête pour la nuit…

Ron se défit de Hermione et s'approcha de Harry.

-… ça peut aussi représenter mon passé, mon présent et mon futur… au sud, mon passé, bien que parsemé de nuage, il fut plaisant… ici, à la limite entre beau et mauvais _temps_, mon présent… et enfin au nord… au nord mon futur, la tempête…

Hermione se leva à son tour. Ron s'avança à côté de Harry et ils regardèrent le ciel noir du nord.

-C'est là-bas qu'on va…

-Oui… c'est là-bas qu'on va…

Hermione s'approcha et posa une main sur une épaule de chacun des deux garçons.

-On dit aussi qu'après la tempête, le beau temps…

Harry sourit et Ron embrassa Hermione.

-Tu es la lueur d'espoir, l'optimisme du groupe… dit-il en riant.

-Oui, en effet… Que feriez-vous sans moi ?

-Encore plus de bêtises… répondit Harry avec le sourire.

Ils rigolèrent et remontèrent dans la voiture en direction des nuages.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Hermione et Ron attendaient devant les ruines de la maison des Potter depuis maintenant une heure. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Hermione avait lancé plusieurs banalités que Ron avait écoutées sans vraiment y répondre. Il était assis, le dos contre ce qui rester d'une boîte aux lettres. Hermione, elle, tournait en rond devant Ron qui la regardait, toujours perdu dans de mystérieuses pensées.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la fin ? J'en ai marre d'attendre, ça fait une heure qu'on attend. Et tu ça te fait rien ? Tu restes assis, sans rien dire… et surtout sans m'écouter !

-Hum… oui-oui…

-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

-Bien sûr…

-Et puis tu me gonfles, on a l'impression que tu te moques éperdument de ce que fait Harry !

-Si tu le dis…

-RON !

-Hein ? Oui, tu disais ?

-Je disais que tu ne m'écoutais pas !

-Mais si je t'écoutais… c'est juste que… je pensais à autre chose.

-Pff… Je peux savoir ce qui… Ho… !

-Quoi ?

Hermione s'approcha d'un rocher et s'accroupit à côté. Ron se leva intrigué et s'approcha à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Hermione prit quelque chose et un hibou s'envola. Un petit hibou, miniature que Ron n'eut pas le temps de vraiment voir.

-Une lettre ? C'est la lettre que tu attendais ?

-Oui…

Elle se leva et s'écarta pour que Ron ne puisse pas lire le contenu de la lettre. Ron fit la moue et retourna s'asseoir contre la boîte aux lettres.

Il se passa une demi-heure avant que Harry ne sorte enfin. Hermione se leva précipitamment.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui et non… rien qui peut nous aider, mais j'ai récupéré quelques affaires à mes parents…

Ron ne bougeait pas, il semblait repartit dans ses pensées, il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry se baissa pour entendre ce qu'il disait et il s'avéra qu'en fait, il ne disait absolument rien, il se contentait de répéter quelques syllabes. Hermione s'approcha discrètement d'Harry pour que Ron ne les remarquent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? chuchota t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Je sais pas… c'est absolument incompréhensible…

Ron les remarqua.

-Ha Harry ! Alors ?

-Pas grand chose…

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Et maintenant ?

-On retourne au Terrier…

-Au Terrier ?

-Oui, tu sais là où tu habites…

-Oui-oui, mais pourquoi on va au Terrier, on abandonne _déjà_ ?

-On abandonne pas, seulement, je n'ai aucune piste alors on retourne au Terrier…

Il se retourna et recommença à chuchoter, mais plus rapidement et plus nerveusement.

-Et voilà qu'il recommence…

-Ça lui passera.

Hermione allait retourner à la voiture quand un éclair zébra le ciel et les nuages devinrent encore plus noir. Comme si les nuages tombaient du ciel, de la fumée noire descendit et se dispersa rapidement laissant apparaître une dizaine de mangemorts. Hermione recula lentement, jusqu'au niveau de Ron et Harry. Ils étaient trois… contre dix. Harry avait déjà sa baguette en main, Ron l'imita presque aussitôt.

-Expeliarmus, envoya un mangemort.

-Protengo, hurlèrent Harry et Ron.

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier invisible et alla se perdre dans le ciel.

-On n'a aucune chance, chuchota Ron à Harry.

Hermione continuait de reculer lentement, la respiration difficile. Elle n'avait toujours pas sortit sa baguette. Elle se tapa le dos contre la boîte aux lettres. Les mangemorts quant à eux, se reprochaient progressivement. S'ils continuaient d'attendre, ils seraient bientôt pris au piège de ces ennemis, qui toutefois ne semblaient pas vouloir attenter à leurs vies.

Harry prit le bras d'Hermione. Elle était complètement paralysée.

-Expelliarmus, cette fois les dix mangemorts avait lancé le sort.

-Protego, tenta Ron.

Les dix sorts ricochèrent mais Ron se retrouva étalé au sol. C'est ce qui fit réagir Hermione, elle sortit sa baguette et couru près de Ron, qui se releva péniblement.

-Transplane, pendant que je les occupe ! ordonna Ron à Hermione.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Fais-le !

Son ton avait été si cassant qu'elle s'exécuta.

-Accio, lança un mangemort pour empêcher Hermione de transplaner.

-Protego, la protégea Ron.

Harry fit un pas en avant de manière à être à la même hauteur que son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Y a la voiture, si on parvient à y arriver…

-Avada Kedavra.

Ils n'urent pas le temps de lancer un contre sort, mais Harry eut la présence d'esprit de pousser Ron avant de tomber à ses côtés.

-Merci…

-Tu me diras merci si on s'en sort !

-Endoloris

-Protego.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Protego.

-Expeliarmus.

-Protego.

Les sorts fusèrent en masse vers les deux compagnons qui résistaient tant bien que mal face à tant de sortilèges. Harry attrapa Ron par le col de son pull et le tira vers les ruines.

Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait avoir été un salon. On distinguait encore les restes d'une cheminée et de l'autre coté de la pièce, un mur tenait toujours debout.

-Cours, hurla Harry.

Ron se leva et couru jusqu'à une ouverture qui donnait sur une deuxième pièce, une chambre semblait-il, pendant que Harry lançait tout un éventail de sorts au hasard. Ron se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son compagnon planqué derrière un canapé. Un mangemort n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Harry. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, du sang coulait lentement de sa bouche. Ron se remit derrière le mur, il hésita deux secondes, puis se jeta dans l'ouverture.

-Stupéfix.

Le mangemort s'écroula lourdement au sol et Ron rejoint Harry, deux autres mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce. Ron palpa le pouls de Harry. Il était seulement évanouit. Ron s'accrocha au bras de Harry et tenta de transplaner, sans succès. Les mangemorts avaient dû bloquer la maison après la fuite d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il sorte et surtout, qu'il emporte Harry avec lui. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent lentement du canapé. Ron sortit de sa cachette et stupéfixia un premier mangemort, le second se jeta sur le côté et parvint à éviter le sortilège. Ron s'abrita derrière le canapé qui bascula sous l'effet du sort du mangemort. Harry était maintenant coincé sous le canapé, la pression suffit à le ranimer.

-Ron…

-Harry. Ça va ?

-Transplane !

-Peux pas, j'ai déjà essayé !

-Enervatum.

Ils étaient maintenant quatre contre deux, plus six hors de la maison. Harry coincé sous un canapé et Ron complètement paniqué, autant dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les mangemorts se rapprochaient lentement. Ron ferma les yeux et espéra un miracle, mais il fut vraiment très surpris que ce miracle se réalise, le mur extérieur s'écroula, ensevelissant les mangemorts et Hermione au volant deux la deux chevaux s'arrêta à côté du canapé, elle sortit de la voiture, d'un coup de baguette envoya le canapé au loin et hurla :

-Aller, vite ! Bougez vous !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, Ron redressa Harry et ils montèrent dans la voiture avant qu'Hermione ne reparte en trombes.

Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes et personne n'osait parler. Seule la respiration difficile de Harry se faisait entendre dans la petite voiture. Hermione tourna la tête du côté de Ron, il était rouge et semblait essayer de se calmer. Elle regarda Harry qui se tenait le côtés et cherchait de l'air.

-Harry, ça va ?

-Oui-oui, roules.

Il devenait de plus en plus blanc et ses côtes le lançaient. Hermione passa sa main sous son t-shirt et le souleva.

-Harry ! Tu es tout bleu !

-Je sais… mais c'est pas grave, il faut continuer à rouler…

-Tu es en train de faire une hémorragie interne ! Et tu as sans doutes les côtes brisées !

Il tenta un sourire peu convaincant.

-Ça va passer… Ne t'en fait pas.

-Ron !

-Oui ?

-Prends le volant…

-Hein ?

-Prends ma place.

Hermione lacha le volant et Ron l'attrapa. Puis elle commença à se lever pour passer derrière avec Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Prends ma place, je t'ais dit !

Ils réussirent finalement ce changement de conducteur (sans accident), et Hermione s'occupa des blessures de Harry.

-Aïe !

-Je ne te savais pas si douillet…

-Hum… On t'a pas encore remercié de nous avoir sauvé…

-C'est rien.

-Aïe… Tu as fait comment ?

Hermione agita sa baguette et des filets mauves en sortirent.

-En fait, je me suis retrouvé près du cimetière… Levamen… et puis, j'ai voulu revenir mais quelque chose m'en a empêché, alors j'ai transplané le plus près possible et je me suis dit que la voiture serait la meilleure solution, bien que au début, je ne comptais pas rentrer dans la maison avec…

Elle fit un geste rapide du poigné et une bande se fixa autour du torse de Harry.

-J'ai atténué la douleur et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que se soit réparé, mais il faudra que tu te fasses soigner par un médicomage.

-Ouais…

-Quand on sera assez en Angleterre, on laissera la voiture et on transplanera près du Terrier…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

-Que j'avais besoin de me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents…

-Et pour les blessures, comment on va les expliquer ?

-Hum… Bonne question… Ron, est-ce que tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

-Heu… non, je crois pas…

-Bien, alors enlève ton bandage… Moi ça ne se voit pas et toi Hermione…

-Harry ! coupa Hermione. Tu dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste !

-C'est bon, ça va mieux et…

-Ça va mieux car tu es sous l'effet du sortilège !

-Je suis sûr que ça va passer.

-Ha oui ? Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui !

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus besoin de mon sort… Finite incantae.

Harry se plia sur la banquette arrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se remit à chercher son air.

-Hermione ! s'indigna Ron.

-Levamen.

Harry reprit sa respiration.

-Tu vas vraiment mieux ?

-Bon, d'accord… ça va pas mieux… mais… tan que je reste… sous l'effet de ton sort… ça va…

-Harry !

Harry inspira un grand coup et se redressa complètement.

-Hermione, personne ne doit savoir pourquoi nous étions partis… Voldemort semble savoir que nous cherchons les Horcruxes et il s'en prend à mes proches… on doit lui faire croire que l'on reprend des activités « normales »… mais on va continuer à rechercher les Horcruxes… discrètement…

-Pff… Bon, j'essayerai quelques potions pour te soigner… mais ça risque d'être plus long que si tu passais à Sainte-Mangouste.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

-Ron, Hermione, Harry ! On a eu si peur, où étiez-vous ?

Mme Weasley serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis Ron et enfin Harry qui s'empêcha de crier de douleur.

-Je suis allé sur la tombe de mes parents… et _j'ai_ demandé à Ron et à Hermione de m'accompagner.

Mme Weasley regarda Hermione un moment puis son regard glissa sur Ron.

-Toi ! Il va falloir que l'on discute ! Mais plus tard, pour le moment, il faut que vous sachiez… Le Terrier a été attaqué…

Ron et Hermione firent semblant d'être surpris, mais Harry, se contenta de tourner la tête.

-… ne vous en faites pas, personne n'a rien, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire grand chose… c'est Ginny la plus touchée.

Cette fois, Harry tourna la tête vers Mme Weasley, avec un regard inquiet.

-Mais , elle n'a plus rien, elle est juste un peu fatiguée…

-Je peux aller la voir ? coupa Harry.

-Euh… oui, je pense… elle est dans sa chambre, elle se repose.

Harry ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase et rentra dans la cuisine du Terrier, à l'intérieur se trouvait toute la famille Weasley, seul Mr Weasley se leva et alla saluer Harry, mais avec moins de chaleur qu'habituellement. Quant au reste de la famille, ils se contentèrent de lui adresser un « salut Harry » remplit d'animosité. Harry monta dans les escaliers sans attendre, il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny et entra sans taper.

Ginny était allongé sur son lit, les couvertures sur le côté, elle se débattait et parlait dans son sommeil.

-Non… Pitié… au secours… Harry…

Harry fut troublé l'espace d'un instant et s'approcha doucement de Ginny. La pénombre ne lui permettait pas de distinguer son visage, mais il se doutait qu'elle devait être en larmes.

-Ginny… Ginny…

Elle se releva d'un coup et plaqua Harry au sol. Elle respirait rapidement et des gouttes tombèrent de son visage et s'écrasèrent sur celui de Harry.

-Ha… Harry ?

-Oui.

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

-Excuse-moi, je… j'ai cru…

-C'est à moi de m'excuser…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est à cause de moi que les mangemorts ont attaqué le Terrier. Je pensais qu'en me séparant de toi, ça réglerait tous les problèmes… mais non…

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, pensa Harry, mais au même moment, il sentit une petite main essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Puis Ginny appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu pensais bien faire…

* * *

-Alors, Harry ? Ce _voyage_ ? demanda Mr. Weasley pour casser le silence qui s'était installé sur la tablée.

-Euh… Pas à la hauteur de mes espérances…

-Ha…

Le silence pesant retomba immédiatement. Harry finit lentement son assiette et se leva.

-Mr, Mme Weasley, Fred, George, et bien sûr Ginny, je comprends parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez, je sais que j'aurais du vous en parler avant de partir, mais je tenais à ce que mon « voyage » soit secret… Je comprendrai parfaitement que vous n'acceptiez pas mes excuses mais je tiens cependant à ce que vous n'en vouliez pas ni à Ron ni à Hermione… c'est moi qui les ais entraînés… je pense qu'après ça vous ne voudrez pas que je reste et je le comprends parfaitement, je vous demande juste de me laisser passer la nuit ici.

Tout le monde était ébahit par la déclaration de Harry, il avait parlé comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet normal, sans hésiter et sans ciller.

-Je… euh… oui, bien sûr… bafouilla Mr Weasley.

Harry se leva et monta se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre, enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea sur le dos. Il fixait le plafond depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer. Ron passa la tête par l'ouverture.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-C'est toujours ta chambre…

-Hum… oui…

Il entra et s'assit sur son propre lit. Harry sentait le regard de son ami posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête de manière à le voir.

-Ça a fait drôle ce que tu as dit…

-…

-Maman était au bord des larmes et papa ne savait plus où se mettre…

-Ha…

-Après, ils nous ont posé des questions à Hermione et à moi…

Harry regardait de plus en plus fixement Ron.

-… et finalement, ils m'ont envoyé, te dire qu'ils ne t'en voulaient pas et que tu pouvais rester autant que tu voulais…

Harry esquissa un sourire, son « plan » avait marché comme sur des roulettes.

-Je… je tenais aussi à te remercier…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, tu as tout pris pour toi, tu n'as pas cherché à nous mouiller, ni moi… ni Hermione, et surtout… surtout tu viens de m'éviter une super morale de trois heures pendant laquelle maman et papa m'auraient répété qu'ils n'avaient cessé de s'inquiéter…

Harry rigola franchement devant le sérieux de Ron imitant les mimiques de Mme Weasley.

* * *

La pression se relâcha lentement au fur et à mesure que la semaine s'écoulait. Le samedi, alors que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny était rassemblait dans la chambre de Ron, un hibou tapa à la vitre. La joyeuse discussion s'arrêta, mais personne ne bougea.

-Et si on ouvrait ? demanda Ron.

-C'est bien que tu te portes volontaire, rajouta Hermione.

-Mais, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Hermione s'étant mise à dévorer sa bouche ce qui mit un malaise entre Harry et Ginny qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remit ensemble. Hermione relâcha Ron et il alla ouvrir la fenêtre sans discuter plus. Le hibou entra et laissa tomber quatre lettres sur le lit d'Harry. Hermione en prit une.

-_Ginny Weasley_. Et celle-là est pour Ron, voilà la mienne et celle-ci est pour Harry.

Hermione ouvrit sa lettre.

-Ça vient de Poudlard… _« Mademoiselle Hermione _blablabla…Ha voilà. _Malgré les malheureux événements qui ont eu lieu à la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai la satisfaction de vous assurer que les cours reprendront comme chaque année, grâce aux effort du ministère de la magie qui a tout mis en œuvre pour réparer les erreurs passées… Le professeur Mac Gonagall a été promu au poste de directeur. Ci-joint la liste des achats. Nous vous prions d'agréer nos salutations distinguées. »_ Harry ?

Harry était assis sur le lit de Ron, ça propre lettre à la main, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione s'approche de lui et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Harry ?... Harry ?

Il leva enfin son regard vers le sien.

-Je…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda tour à tour Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

-Je pensais pas y retourner un jour, c'est comme si c'était la première fois que je recevais ma lettre…

Sa voix était tremblante. Ginny se leva à son tour et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se leva.

-Ron, j'ai cru entendre ta mère nous appeler.

-J'ai rien ent…

Un coup de pied dans le tibia ne lui permis pas de finir sa phrase.

-Alors, tu viens ?

Ron se leva douloureusement et sortit à la suite de Hermione.

* * *

-Vite, vite ! Debout !

Ron ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec.

-Ron ! Dégage !

-Harry ! Si ma mère vient _vous_ réveiller et qu'elle _vous_ trouve ensemble, elle risque de changer d'avis et de finalement ne pas accepter tes excuses…

Harry se leva brusquement.

-Ginny… Ginny…

Elle se retourna.

-Hmmm, j'ai sommeil !

-Ginny, vite debout !

Ron tira la couette, ce qui fit tomber Harry et Ginny de l'autre côté du lit. Ginny ne montra que sa tête.

-Ron, dégage !

-Mais je suis dans ma chambre !

-Alors tourne-toi qu'on puisse s'habiller !

-Vous… vous… ?

-Tu pensais quoi ?

Ron se retourna et Ginny ramassa ses vêtements, Harry lui se contenta de regarder Ginny.

-Harry, tu devrais t'habiller aussi plutôt que de me mater. Tu m'as assez vue cette nuit…

-Je vous rappelle que je suis aussi là ! se plaint Ron.

Harry enfila un caleçon et se recoucha. Ginny ressortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Hermione dans la sienne.

-Harry, je peux te demander d'être plus discret, s'il te plait ? Je sais que ma sœur est bientôt majeure, mais… ça reste ma sœur alors…

-Oui, bien sûr. Au fait, quelle heure il est ?

-Six heures. T'as fait tes valises ?

-Euh… Partiellement.

-Pff…

-Tu les as faites toi ?

-Oui, depuis trois jours !

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surpris par son ami.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Hermione est en train de te transformer…

-Mais non, aller, je t'aide.

* * *

_Amofficio, sortilège puissant ne pouvant être évoqué que pour protéger…_

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ?

-Je… j'avais _besoin_ d'être seule…

-On peut entrer ?

-Mmmoui.

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans le compartiment où se trouvait Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce tu lis ? demanda Ron en se penchant sur le livre ouvert.

Hermione le ferma violemment.

-Rien !

-Ho, ça va je voulais pas te fâcher.

-Désolée, c'est la réunion des préfets qui m'a… enfin…

-Ha…

Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione, Harry en face. Hors du wagon, la nuit commençait lentement à étendre son voile. Ron se leva et baissa la lumière.

-Qu'est ce tu fais ?

-Cette lumière me brûle les yeux…

-Ha ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Ginny, à plus.

Harry sortit du compartiment et prit bien soin de refermer la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arrière du train, il fallait qu'il parle à Ginny… de la nuit précédente, d'eux, de Poudlard…

Il marcha jusqu'au dernier wagon et ouvrit le dernier compartiment. Ginny et Luna étaient face à deux garçons que Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Ginny ?

-Harry ?

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard envieux. L'un des deux se leva d'un bond.

-Tu es Harry Potter ?

-… oui…

Ginny se leva et sortit en entraînant Harry avec elle.

-Qui c'est lui ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Un garçon de mon année, il est à Serpentard…

-Tu restes avec un Serpentard ?

-Harry… c'est bon, reste calme, il est… euh… différent des autres Serpentards…

-Ouais… si tu le dis.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'était à propos de la nuit dernière et de… Poudlard…

-Quoi ? Quel rapport ?

-Ben… Est-ce que à Poudlard…

-Ha… Je sais pas trop Harry, tu sais normalement on est plus ensemble… et… enfin, tu vois quoi…

-Tu veux pas que tes amis sachent ?

-C'est pas ça, mais…

Le Serpentard sortit la tête du compartiment.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous Ginny ? Il t'emmerde ?

-Non, c'est bon… C'est mon frère qui l'envoie, il est venu me dire… quelque chose.

-Ha…

Le garçon disparu derrière la porte.

-Ha bon ?

-Désolée Harry, mais…

-C'est pas grave, on verra plus tard. Je… j'ai promis à Ron et à Hermione de faire vite.

Harry se retourna.

-Harry attend…

Elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu n'oublies rien ?

Il fit un demi-tour et elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le lâcha après quelques secondes.

-Le dernier jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est ça ?

Il repartit sans un mot de plus, vers l'avant du train.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru passer une aussi mauvaise rentrée. Durant tout le repas, il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny. Il commençait à ce demander s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur en revenant à Poudlard. Il remonta dans la salle commune, lentement. Il passa par un passage secret qui lui permit de dépasser tout le monde, et ainsi de se retrouver enfin seul. Il arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Mot de passe ?

-Euh…

-Volonté royale.

-Oui.

La grosse dame laissa le passage et Harry se glissa derrière Ginny. Il marchait derrière elle quand elle s'arrêta brutalement, il lui rentra dedans. Elle se retourna brusquement.

-TU ME GONFLES HARRY ! C'EST NORMAL QUE JE NE VEUILLE PAS QUE TOUT LE MONDE SACHE ! TU ME LARGUES ET APRES TU VEUX QUE JE T'OBEISSES AU DOIGT ET A L'ŒIL !

Elle s'était rapproché petit à petit de Harry le faisant tomber. Le portrait pivota à nouveau et Ron, Hermione et les premières années regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, Harry au sol et Ginny devant lui les bras croisés. Hermione fut la première à réagir.

-Bon, maintenant, vous montez _tous_ dans vos dortoirs, vos affaires y sont déjà… aller, plus vite !

Les premières années se dépêchèrent d'obéirent. Ginny en profita pour partir dans son dortoir et Ron vint aider Harry à se relever.

-T'as fait quoi ?

-Ben, je me suis peut-être montré un peu… incompréhensif…

Ron sourit.

-On fait un tour ce soir ?

-Hein ?

Ron baissa la voix.

-Avec la cape…

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ron parla encore moins fort ce qui obligea Harry à se rapprocher.

-… et sans le dire à Hermione.

* * *

Harry et Ron sous la cape poussèrent doucement la porte de leur dortoir. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Ils avancèrent lentement.

-Où vous allez tous les deux ?

Harry et Ron s'immobilisèrent. Ils allaient essayer de se justifier quand ils entendirent un soupir derrière eux. Deux filles remontèrent vers leur dortoir. Hermione referma son livre et remonta vers sa propre chambre.

-Ouf, j'ai bien cru que…

-Oui, moi aussi…

Ils poussèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et sortirent. Ils traversèrent Poudlard et montèrent dans la tour d'astronomie, où ils s'assirent et regardèrent le ciel.

-Tu sais ce qui manque à Poudlard ?

-Non…

Ron ne rajouta rien et Harry tourna la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui manque à Poudlard ?

-Fred et George…

-Quoi ?

-Mes frères…

-Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi ils manquent ?

-C'est pas vraiment eux qui manquent, c'est plutôt leurs blagues…

-Tu penses à quelque chose ?

-Non, je disais juste ça comme ça…

-Hum hum… Pourquoi tu voulais pas que Hermione ne vienne avec nous ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Non… non, c'est juste que… elle veut que notre relation soit discrète à Poudlard…

-Ha, je vois…

-Et toi, avec Ginny ?

-Pareil, on dirait qu'ici, rien n'ait plus comme ailleurs…

-Ouais…

-Chut, tu entends ?

-Non…

-Sous la cape…

Ron se glissa son la cape avec Harry. La porte de la tour s'ouvrit lentement et une ombre émergea de l'obscurité. La personne s'approcha lentement d'eux, elle semblait regarder quelque chose dans ses mains.

-C'est bon, je sais que vous êtes là ! dit une voix féminine.

-Hermione ? demanda Ron en sortant de sous la cape.

-Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là en pleine nuit ?

-Ben… on…

-On regardait les étoiles, coupa Harry.

-Ho… Que c'est romantique…

-Très drôle Hermione ! rit (jaune) Ron.

-Comment tu nous as trouvés ?

-Avec ça ! répondit-elle fièrement en tendant la carte des maraudeurs à Harry.

-Ma carte ?

-Oui, j'étais allé voir Ron après mettre assuré que tout le monde dormait et… ho…surprise, ni Ron, ni Harry…

-Ouais, on voulait discuter…

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

Harry se leva et prit la carte.

-… je vous laisse la cape.

Il partit assez vite, pour être sûr de ne pas assister à la scène qu'il avait eue précédemment avec Ginny. « Ça commence bien pour une première nuit » pensa Harry.

* * *

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le soleil était déjà assez haut. Les rideaux du lit de Ron étaient encore tirés. Les lits des autres occupants de la pièce étaient par contre déjà vides. Harry s'approcha du lit de Ron.

-Rrrroonnn.

Harry se figea, une voix de fille provenait du lit de Ron. Il recula d'un pas.

-Chut, ils risquent de nous entendre…

-Mmmmais nnnoonn… Y a plus personne…

-Je sais pas, je crois bien qu'il reste encore une personne…

Il y eut du mouvement dans le lit de Ron, Harry regarda à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Le rideau de Ron commença à bouger. Harry se retourna, fit trois pas le plus rapidement possible et se jeta sur son lit en silence. Il s'enveloppa dans ses draps et fit semblant de dormir. Au même moment, le rideau finissait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Ron et une Hermione peu vêtus et très décoiffés.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison, il reste Harry…

-Il dort…

-Justement, il faut pas le réveiller…

Hermione soupira un coup et se leva discrètement. Harry ferma un peu plus les yeux en entendant des bruits de vêtements. Ron se leva à son tour et ils sortirent du dortoir. Harry attendit deux ou trois minutes avant de s'habiller en vitesse et de descendre. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte du dortoir qu'il entendit des cris venant de la salle commune.

-TU ME GONFLES RON ! POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS T'ÉCOUTER ?

-PARCE QUE… PARCE QUE !

-WOUHA, JE VOIS QUE TU AS TOUJOURS UN SENS DE LA RÉPARTIE TRÈS DÉVELOPPÉ ! HO, ET PUIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE DISCUTER DE _ÇA _PENDANT DES HEURES !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune. Ron se jeta dans un fauteuil. Harry descendit et s'approcha prudemment de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron agressif.

Harry leva les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Attends, je… excuse-moi.

Harry se fit volte-face.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Comment ça qui je suis ?

-Tu t'es excusé, rigola Harry.

-Pff… très drôle…

-Alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Pour…

-Pour cette nuit ?

-Non, pas pour… Comment tu sais ?

-Vous êtes pas très discret le matin…

-Ha… Je…

Ron avait pris une jolie teinte rosie.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque pendant « l'heure de trou » et moi j'ai dit non. Et puis ça c'est envenimé, et puis voilà.

-Ha, pour rien, comme d'habitude… Bon, aller, on va manger.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Ron allèrent en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, leur premier cours de la semaine. Harry entra, suivit de Ron. Hermione attendait déjà dans la salle, elle discutait avec deux garçons de Pousouffle. Harry se sentit bousculé et Ron passa presque en courant devant lui. Avant même, qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, Ron était face à Hermione. Les garçons le regardèrent deux secondes et se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir à une autre place. Harry assista de loin à la discussion entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Puis Ron fira au rouge.

-NON !

-SI, RONALD ! TU NE DIRIGES PAS _MA_ VIE !

Les deux garçons qui venaient de quitter Hermione s'approchèrent et commencèrent à empêcher Ron de s'approcher plus d'Hermione. Harry allait intervenir quand l'un des deux garçons se retrouva suspendu en l'air. L'autre donna violemment un coup au ventre de Ron. Celui-ci s'écroula libéra le garçon suspendu. Le reste se passa en un éclair, un rayon rouge sortit de la baguette de Ron et atteignit celui qui l'avait frappé, pendant que l'autre crié un _immobilus_.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés. Malgré une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil, elle était très jolie. Elle libéra le garçon stupefixié d'un coup de baguette et demanda des explications.

-Il s'est attaqué à nous !

-On s'est juste défendu.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-C'est bien vrai ?

Hermione fit une moue puis hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Bien.

Elle se tourna vers Ron toujours immobilisé au sol, elle le libéra.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

Ron se leva et suivit le professeur dans la pièce d'accoté.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas défendu ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas mentir à un professeur !

-Alors vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas fait des excuses !

Elle allait rajouter autre chose, mais Harry la coupa.

-Bien, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, vos histoires sont de plus en plus pénibles !

Le professeur revint et s'installa à son bureau.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je me nomme Manon Dulac. Cette année sera particulièrement difficile car elle mène aux ASPICs. Nous allons commencer immédiatement par un cours pratique où vous me montrerez un maximum de sorts que vous connaissez.

La porte derrière le bureau s'ouvrit et un Ron souriant entra. Il traversa la salle et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Qui veut commencer ?

Une main se leva et un des garçons s'étant battu contre Ron se leva. Harry regarda quelques instants et après trois sorts très connus se détourna du cours pour voir Ron passer un mot à Hermione. Il attendit qu'elle est finie et la vit rougir. Elle retourna le papier et y inscrivit deux mots avant de le rendre à Ron.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, les élèves passaient les uns après les autres montrant ce qu'ils savaient faire. Harry étant passé en dernier et surtout après Hermione, il n'avait put montrer qu'un sort « inédit » qui consistait à changer un papillon en corbeau.

-Hum... Ça relève un peu de la magie noire ça... Enfin, je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, travaillez les sorts que vous ne connaissiez pas et essayez d'en trouver des nouveaux. A demain.

Harry avait ramassé ses affaires, s'était retourné pour chercher ses amis et avait constaté qu'il ne restait qu'Hermione.

-Où est Ron ?

-Il nous attend à la bibliothèque.

-A la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait prendre de l'avance cette année.

-Donc, vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

-Hum... oui.

* * *

Harry arriva avec Hermione à la bibliothèque et constata qu'elle était vide, personne n'était ni dans les rayons, ni aux tables. Hermione fit une moue de déplaisir et alla directement à une table. Harry chercha encore un peu Ron et ne le trouvant pas, il rejoignit Hermione. Il attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que Ron n'entre. Il s'approcha doucement de la table où se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis et s'y installa. Hermione se pencha sur un gros livre poussiéreux et ignora complètement Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demanda celui-ci.

-Rien… rien…

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?

-Tu avais dit que tu nous attendrais à la bibliothèque et c'est nous qui t'avons attendu !

-Attends, c'est pour ça ?

-Oui, tu étais où ?

Ron rougit et tourna la tête pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas le voir.

-Je… j'étais occupé…

-Occupé ?

-Hum… oui. Je reviens.

Il partit en derrière une grande étagère de livres.

-Si tu veux mon avis, commença Harry.

-Non, je ne le veux pas…

-C'est pas grave, je te le donne quand même… Tu devrais faire comme si ne c'était passé…

-Chiche ?

Harry fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la réponse de son amie.

Ron revint avec une dizaine de livres dans les bras.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Hermione avec un ton joyeux.

-T'es plus en colère ? s'étonna Ron.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle prit un des livres que Ron venait de ramener et commença à le feuilleter. Ron, lui, se tourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui répondit par une haussement d'épaule et un sourire de fierté (que Ron ne sut pas interpréter).

-Bon, les cours vont reprendre, il faut y aller, dit Hermione en se levant.

Harry se leva aussi mais Ron resta assis.

-Tu viens pas Ron ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben, on avait dit…

Il fit un sourire à Hermione et elle feint l'incompréhension. Harry regarda la scène en ne comprenant _réellement_ pas leurs comportements étranges.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione après un long silence.

Si Ron s'était prit un coup de poing, il n'aurait pas fait une tête différente. Devant son silence, Hermione leva les sourcils et prit la direction de la porte.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

-Harry, je comprends plus rien…

-Qu'est-ce qui a, Ron ?

Ron entra dans la chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

-Depuis deux jours, Hermione fait comme avant…

-Comme avant ?

-Oui.

-Avant quoi ?

-Ben… Qu'on sorte ensemble…

-Ha…

-Elle a commençait à la bibliothèque avec…

Ron s'arrêta soudainement de parlé comme frappé par un souvenir, puis il se mit à rougir violemment.

-Tu en étais à : « à la bibliothèque… », lui rappela Harry.

-Oui, enfin voilà et elle continu depuis…

Harry se souvint de son conseil : « Tu devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… ». Oui, sa phrase lui avait paru intelligente, voire même sage, jusqu'à la réponse d'Hermione : « Chiche… » avec un petit sourire sadique… brr, effrayant.

-Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ho ! Pardon.

-Bon, c'est pas grave.

Ron se changea, mais contrairement à Harry, il ne mit pas son pyjama et alla fermer les rideaux de son lit. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je… je dois aller quelque part… Si Hermione me cherche, je dors profondément et je suis de mauvaise humeur, okay ?

-Euh… si tu veux.

-Ho ! Harry, tu voudrais pas me prêter ta cape, s'il te plait ?

Harry hésita un instant puis céda.

-Merci.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sueur, dans son rêve, il se trouvait dans une longue pièce noire où des dizaines et des dizaines de portes se succédaient. Il se souvint avoir vu une ombre, puis une lumière verte et il s'était réveillé.

La chambre était encore dans le noir et personne n'était réveillé. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Ron, il tira les rideaux et trouva un lit déjà fait ou plutôt pas encore défait. Il regarda sa montre : 6H42. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit. La salle commune était vide mis à part un fauteuil où Hermione s'était endormie en lisant un gros livre sans doute très ennuyeux. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et la secoua légèrement.

-Hum ?

-Hermione… réveille-toi…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Je… Tu es déjà debout ?

-Et toi aussi, à ce que je vois.

-Non, en fait, je me suis endormie ici hier…

-Ha… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Ho… Rien…

Harry se pencha lentement vers Hermione puis chuchota à son oreille.

-Est-ce que je peux te confier une mission ?

-Une mission ? répondit Hermione surprise.

-Oui…

* * *

Ron passa discrètement le portrait de la grosse dame, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Après avoir jugé le chemin libre et sans danger, il avança en direction de son dortoir. Il ne fit cependant pas deux pas avant d'entendre une voix familière s'adresser à lui.

-J'peux savoir où t'étais ? demanda Harry sans se lever du fauteuil.

Ron sourit et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Où est Hermione ? questionna t-il pour détourner la conversation.

-Elle est remontée se changer, elle ne va pas tarder… alors profites qu'elle ne soit pas là pour répondre !

-J'étais avec Manon…

-Manon ? répondit Harry surpris.

-Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

-Toute la nuit ?

-Euh… ouais, quand on a fini, il était tard alors je suis resté et j'ai dormi là-bas…

Hermione apparu derrière Ron, les cheveux attachés en chignon et les yeux rouges. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et lança un regard assassin à Ron.

-On va manger ? demanda Hermione en s'adressant exclusivement à Harry.

-Euh… ouais.

Hermione se leva et passa le portrait sans plus attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna Ron.

-T'as passé la nuit avec une prof…

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Mais…

-Tu m'avais pourtant juré de ne pas le lui dire !

-Mais-mais…

Ron sortit à son tour et passa presque en courant devant Hermione attendant dans le couloir. Harry sortit lui aussi et Hermione l'interrogea du regard. Il allait répondre, mais elle tourna les talons et avança en direction de la grande salle.

* * *

Hermione se jeta dans le fauteuil, la journée avait été pénible, les professeurs ne les avaient pas lâchés, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur les livres présents dans son sac. Rien qu'elle n'ait déjà lu. Elle se leva dans le but d'aller chercher un livre « inédit » à la bibliothèque quand elle aperçut Harry et Ron à l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils semblaient dans une vive discussion mais le son de leurs voix étaient étouffé par les discussions des autres Griffondors. Elle décida d'attendre qu'ils aient fini pour aller discrètement à la bibliothèque, quand la discussion de Harry et Ron se transforma en engueulade.

-PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !

-OUAIS, C'EST ÇA JE TE CROIS !

-OUAIS BEN JE M'EN FOUS !

-JE ME BARRE, SI TU TE DÉCIDES À VENIR T'EXCUSER, TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX ME TROUVER !

-OUAIS, C'EST ÇA VA _LA_ VOIR !

Ron passa le portrait et Harry se retourna vers la salle commune complètement silencieuse.

-QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ? s'énerva t-il.

Hermione s'approche doucement d'Harry.

-Harry ?

-QUOI ? Ho, c'est toi, excuse.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes… disputé ?

-Parce qu'il croit que je t'ai dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas te dire !

-Ha… c'était quoi ?

-Qu'il a passé la nuit avec la prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à s'embrumer. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus sifflante et quand finalement la première larme tomba, elle partit en courant vers le portrait. Elle reversa un fauteuil et une première année avant d'y arriver. La salle commune était de nouveau entièrement calme et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. Ils répondit par quelques regards meurtriers et monta dans son dortoir.

* * *

Hermione entra précipitamment dans la bibliothèque, elle était complètement vide, même la bibliothécaire ne s'y trouvait pas. Hermione avança lentement et passa entre deux rayons quand elle entendit des voix.

-C'était super hier soir, commença une voix masculine.

-Oui, c'était même très bien, répondit une femme.

-On continu ce soir ?

-Non, pas ce soir, il ne faut pas qu'on s'en aperçoive…

Hermione retira un livre et vit Ron, mais la personne en face était caché par un autre livre.

-Ouais… je vois… c'est dommage, Hermione ne m'a jamais montré ça…

Hermione tira un autre livre lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-C'est normal, elle est un peu jeune pour tout savoir.

Hermione put enfin voir la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et en lâcha le livre. Harry n'avait pas menti. Elle prit un livre au hasard et partit en courant de la bibliothèque au moment où Ron l'appelait :

-Hermione, reviens, je…

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite et partit sans voir où elle allait tan les larmes lui brouillait la vue. Elle couru jusqu'à perdre haleine et quand finalement, elle n'en puit plus, elle ralentit la cadence et se mit à marcher. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva finalement devant la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. La salle était toujours pleine, Hermione essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes et avança. Il était déjà là, il avait du prendre un chemin plus rapide. Il attendait dans un fauteuil, près de l'entrée. Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder.

-Ecoutes, Hermione.

-Non, Ronald. Lâches moi !

-Non. Il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

-De ce que tu as vu à la bibliothèque…

-IL N'Y A RIEN A Y REDIRE ! SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUE JE SÂCHE, IL FALLAIT ÊTRE PLUS DISCRET !

-ET POURQUOI J'AURAIS DU ÊTRE DISCRET ?

Hermione serra le poing et lui balança en plein dans la joue. Il recula de deux ou trois pas, surpris par une telle violence de sa part.

-TU ME DEGOUTES ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Elle se retourna et monta dans son dortoir en pleures. Toute la salle était silencieuse et attentive à la dispute. Ron soupira un coup.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis libre…

Il monta à son tour dans son dortoir où Harry était déjà couché.

* * *

Ron se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur et descendit rapidement pour manger. Il était toujours incapable de sauter plus d'un repas et encore. À son entrée toute la grande salle se tut. Il avança lentement entre les tables. Ginny se leva et alla droit lui mettre une gifle.

-Hum… ma chère et tendre sœur, j'avais oublié que vous étiez toujours dans ce collège.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et repartit à sa place.

Il continua d'avancer à la recherche d'une place, mais tous les garçons de Griffondor se resserrèrent. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à un groupe de filles qui l'invitèrent à s'asseoir. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, il n'y avait pas eut un bruit dans toute la grande salle de Poudlard.

* * *

Le repas avait été atroce, Ron avait subit les moqueries de ses camarades masculins et les assauts « séducteurs » des filles de Griffondor qui le considérait d'ores et déjà libre. Ron entra dans les cachots où un long et ennuyeux cours de potion l'attendait. Il entra et vit qu'il ne lui restait que deux choix, soit il s'asseyait avec Hermione, soit avec Harry. C'étaient les deux dernières places libres. Il allait se décidait à prendre place à côté d'Hermione pour tenter de lui expliquer, quand un garçon de Poufsouffle lui souffla la place. Il s'assit donc à côté de Harry.

-Harry, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir accusé hier soir, commença Ron.

-Ouais, c'est bon, c'est oublié.

Ron le remercia par un sourire.

-Mais dis-moi au moins ce que tu fais avec la prof…

-Je… Je peux pas te le dire… répondit Ron en prenant une teinte rouge tomate.

Le cours commença, Ron tenait vainement de déchiffrer les inscriptions au tableau, pendant que Harry lui se lançait dans un mélange qui semblait le passionner lui et sa marmite. Ron en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle écoutait passionnément le Poufsouffle et lui souriait niaisement. Ron retourna à sa lecture du tableau :

_Pour la potion anti-gravité :_

_Faire bouillir l'essence d'orange et le jus de fois de rat jusqu'à ébullition.  
__Ajouter les yeux de grenouilles pilés.  
__Réduire la température de moitié._

_Deux choix sont possibles :  
__-Vous voulez une potion rapidement faite (mais les effets seront limités dans le temps)  
__-Vous voulez une potion sans limite de temps (très longue préparation)_

_Pour la potion rapide :  
__Ajouter la peau des grenouilles et tourner pendant dix minutes dans le sens inverse au sens des aiguilles d'une montre (sens trigonométrique).  
__Augmenter brutalement la température.  
__Attendre le temps de chanter trois fois « au clair de la lune » à l'envers.  
__Baisser la température tout en ajouter de l'écorce d'épicéa vieux d'au moins deux ans.  
__Ajouter beaucoup de sucre et deux verres de rhum.  
__Laisser refroidir durant dix minutes, la potion est prête à être ingéré._

_Pour la potion illimitée :  
__Prendre son livre pages 235, 236, 237 et 238._

Ron se retourna vers Harry qui lisait activement son livre puis vers Hermione qui montrait comment faire au Poufsouffle. Le garçon fit semblait de ne pas comprendre et se calla entre les bras d'Hermione qui lui montrait de derrière lui. Ron manqua d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais se calma.

-Harry Potter, s'il vous plait ! demanda la voix de la directrice.

Harry tourna la tête vers la porte et y vit Mc Gonagall.

-Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau je vous pris.

Harry se leva et sortit à sa suite en direction de son bureau de directrice.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

Après s'être rapidement habillé, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de manière à voir Harry et Ron arriver de leur dortoir. Comme à chaque dispute, si elle voulait que ça s'arrête, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

La salle commune commença à se vider pour aller manger et Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas descendus, Hermione hésita à se lever. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna les yeux, Ron se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Harry était près du portrait et semblait attendre Ron.

-Hermione, je voulais… enfin…

Hermione fixa les yeux de Ron, il semblait empli d'une peur incontrôlable.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour m'être énervé et si tu ne me détestes pas trop, on pourrait redevenir amis…

La gorge d'Hermione se serra. Amis ? Simplement amis ?

Voyant sa réaction, Ron se retourna vers Harry.

-… et peut-être que plus tard tu comprendras suffisamment pour me pardonner complètement.

Il avança vers Harry et ils disparurent de la vue d'Hermione. Ron avait fait la paix, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il avait pris pour lui et n'avait pas cherché à se disculper. Hermione en avait même oublié ce qui lui avait fait… ou presque.

Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était lovée et alla en direction de la grande salle dans l'espoir de parler à Ron et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner. Elle entra dans la grande salle et chercha Ron ou Harry du regard. Après une minute de recherche infructueuse, elle se résigna et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Elle semblait dans un état semblable au sien.

-Ginny ? Ça va ?

-Oui… Harry s'est excusé…

-Ha…

-Il s'est excusé comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire.

Les mots de Ginny percutèrent Hermione comme un fouet. Son si brillant cerveau n'avait pas vu les détails. Harry et Ron étaient habillé pour sortir. Ron semblait effrayé. Il avait tous deux des sacs à dos. Tous ces détails, elle ne les avait pas vus. Hermione devint pâle et Ginny s'inquiéta.

-Hermione, ça va pas ?

-Ils… ils sont partis…

-Partis ? Ils ? Mais de qui et de quoi tu parles ?

-De Ron et de Harry, ils sont partis, je ne sais trop où… et ils m'ont laissé derrière !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et partie en courant vers l'entrée de Poudlard, elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Ron passer la grille de Poudlard et transplaner.

* * *

Deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, sans rien lui dire. Elle avait pensé à envoyer un hibou, mais ne sachant pas où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, elle risquait de les mettre en danger. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, fauteuil qu'elle ne quittait plus que pour aller en cours, à la bibliothèque ou pour manger. Elle avait vérifié, ils avaient laissé leurs affaires, signe qu'ils comptaient rentrer… ou qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de rentrer. Dans les deux cas, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ouvrit son livre et continua à lire là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'était la première fois qu'elle lisait un livre si compliqué. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots et était obligée de faire des recherches parallèles pour comprendre ce qu'elle lisait.

Le portrait pivota et Ginny à bout de souffle et en sueur entra.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Hermione se leva précipitamment et se jeta littéralement sur Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ginny fit comprendre qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Ils… sont… revenus…

Hermione sortit de son fauteuil en un bond et se précipita dehors, quand elle réalisa.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda t-elle à Ginny.

-A l'infirmerie.

Hermione descendit en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand elle arriva, Harry était devant l'entrée et attendait.

-Ha… Hermione…

Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces et passa la porte de l'infirmerie. Ron était assis sur un lit, torse nu. Mme Pomfresh, quand elle vit Hermione rentrer, ferma les rideaux et la fit sortir. Hermione contraint de ressortir s'adossa au mur sans regarder Harry.

-Je m'y attendais, même si j'aurais préféré que tu me fasses l'autre joue pour changer.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et elle vit une marque de main plus petite en sous impression de la sienne.

-Ginny était déjà venue, expliqua t-il.

Les yeux de Harry semblaient différents, plus sombre et elle vit une longue estafilade sur son bras droit. Il était souriant, pourtant il ne semblait pas joyeux, même plutôt triste.

-Où vous étiez partis ? questionna t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et puis finalement si, elle avait voulu que ses paroles soient froides et agressives.

-On était…

La professeur de défense contre les forces du mal passa devant eux et entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi elle a le droit de rentrer, _elle_ ?

Hermione entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie et après une longue négociation avec l'infirmière elle avait pu rester. Elle tira les rideaux et trouva Ron allongé, toujours torse nu et la prof assis sur le même lit. Quand elle entra, Ron attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila pendant que Mme Dulac se redressait.

-Bon, Ron on se reverra pendant les cours, lança t-elle gaiement.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha de Ron. Il eut le droit à la même claque que Harry (en un peu moins fort, il ne devait pas être à l'infirmerie pour rien). Il redressa la tête (basculé suite à la gifle).

-Harry m'avait prévenu, j'aurais du le croire…

-POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES PARTIS ? OÙ VOUS ÉTIEZ ? TU T'ES PAS DIT QUE _PEUT-ÊTRE_ J'AURAIS ENVIE DE SAVOIR OÙ VOUS ÉTIEZ ? TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE !

Hermione tourna les talons et ressortit de l'infirmerie sans avoir eut de réponse, mais au moins, elle s'était défoulée.

* * *

Harry entra discrètement dans la salle commune et y vit Hermione et Ginny, discutant. Il s'approcha, Ginny lui lança un regard glacial et se leva, Hermione l'imita.

-Attendez…

Elles se figèrent toutes les deux et se retournèrent, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Harry eut presque envie de reculé.

-Vous êtes presque plus effrayantes que ce que j'ai vu ces deux derniers jours…

Ginny avança rapidement vers lui et par réflexe, il recula. Il se prit les jambes dans un tapis, puis il tomba en arrière sur un fauteuil et finit sa course, étalé sur le sol. Hermione et Ginny furent prises d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

-Eh ben, ça devait pas être si terrible que ça si tu as survécu avec une pareille maladresse, se moqua Hermione.

Ron entra dans la salle commune, il observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puis, sans un mot s'approcha, aida Harry à se relever et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Harry l'imita.

-Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'on a fait ces deux derniers jours, vous vous asseyez et vous écoutez en nous coupant la parole un minimum, dit Ron sur un ton neutre.

Les marques des gifles successives étaient toujours aussi visibles sur le visage de Harry, alors que celle de Ron avait presque complètement disparue.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais changea d'avis et s'assis sur un fauteuil (le plus loin de Ron possible).

-Je suis aller, y a trois jours chez Mc Gonagall, dans son bureau, là elle m'a laissé seul avec le portrait de Dumbledore, il m'a un peu parlé et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait que je me remette rapidement à la recherche des Horcruxes, la dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler de Voldemort, d'après les espions de l'Ordre, c'était en Irlande où le ministère de la magie à peu de pouvoir. J'ai donc décidé de partir pour l'Irlande et essayer de trouver Voldemort. J'en ai parlé à Ron et nous sommes partis…

-Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? s'insurgea Hermione.

-Je voulais le faire, mais…

Il regarda Ron.

-… Nous avons décidé que ce serait plus prudent de n'y aller qu'à deux, finit Ron.

-Pourquoi c'est moi que vous avez laissé en arrière ? redemanda Hermione encore plus en colère.

-Je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être des recherches à faire, lui rappela discrètement Harry.

-Des recherches ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oui, bon… et après ? coupa Hermione.

-Nous sommes arrivé dans un petit village près de la mer, on s'est vite aperçu qu'il y était impossible de transplaner. On a quand même continué, on a trouvé une cachette de mangemorts que l'on a cru abandonnée…

-… c'était un piège, accéléra Ron, ils nous ont encerclés et on a réussi à s'enfuir sans trop de dégâts.

-Sans trop de dégâts ? s'énerva Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce tu faisais à l'infirmerie alors ? finit Ginny.

-Je… c'était rien, juste une vérification…

Le portrait pivota, marquant la fin de leur discussion.

* * *

-Harry ? hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Harry se retourna et vit Colin arriver en courant.

-Harry, je voulais savoir…

-Ça te regarde pas !

-Ben si ! Je suis dans l'équipe moi aussi !

-L'équipe ?

-Le quidditch.

-Ha oui. Qu'est-ce tu voulais savoir ?

-Comme on a un match dans trois jours, est-ce que t'as prévu un entraînement ?

-Euh… oui… oui, bien sûr… J'ai juste pas encore fixé de date…

Colin fit une moue désenchantée et repartit. Harry avait complètement oublié le quidditch, il n'avait plus le temps, il fallait qu'il prévoie de se faire remplacer, au moins au poste de capitaine.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil passèrent la fenêtre et s'étalèrent sur le visage d'une rousse encore endormie, un sourire aux lèvres. Ginny ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sans peine. Ron et Harry étaient rentrés, elle n'avait donc plus de raison de se faire du mouron. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit rejoindre Hermione avec qui elle passait désormais tout son temps. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et trouva Hermione l'attendant.

-Salut Hermione.

-Salut Ginny. Harry et Ron sont censé nous attendre dans le parc, on les rejoint ?

-Aller.

Hermione et Ginny descendirent en vitesse et sortirent directement sans prendre de petit-déjeuné. Ron et Harry étaient assis face au lac, ils discutaient. Elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à entendre leur discussion.

-T'avais raison, _elle_ est vraiment géniale, dit Harry.

-Comme tu dis, on a du mal à trouver mieux, répondit Ron.

-Je suis resté jusqu'à onze heures…

-Elle t'a pas gardé après ?

-Elle m'a proposé mais j'ai refusé…

-De quoi vous parlez ? coupa Ginny.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent.

-De quidditch, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-De quidditch ? Vous vous moquez de nous, ou quoi ? répondit Ginny.

-Pas du tout, il faut que Harry organise un entraînement et qu'il trouve un capitaine remplaçant.

-Hum…

-Et pourquoi pas _une_ capitaine ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu te proposes ? se moqua Ron.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ron ouvrit grands ses yeux.

-Je te paris que tu le feras jamais !

-Et tu paris quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux…

-Très bien.

Hermione se leva.

-Ou tu vas ? s'étonna Harry.

-M'entraîner ! Tu viens Ginny ?

Ginny se leva et elles partirent. Ron était devenu blême.

-Elle va pas se proposer, quand même ?

-Tu connais Hermione…

-Oui, mais elle ne sait même pas voler…

-Si tu le dis…


End file.
